Blue life
by Retired author 2618
Summary: Azure Masan. Born from a long living family that is looking to get their names known. Now azure is on his own. What will happen when he goes to Vale? Will he find evil? Adventure? Love? Who knows... Male OC x RWBY. It's a harem. You've been warned, There are NO lemons now. Cuz i flip flop a lot
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone, I'm back with my FIRST NON-Pokémon story. No, I'm NOT stopping Pokémon stories just putting it on hiatus, again, well most of the stories not all of them.**

 **NOW, I don't know much of the show RWBY, I know a few from a small amount of research I did, a video and tons and Tons and TONNNNSSS of fanfiction stories. Yeah, inspiration from all those stories to make this one. Yes, I read a lot and that's what halted me in the realm of fanfiction writing, along with life obstacles.**

 **I'm also watching the show from beginning to present, the series hasn't ended yet, which might stall this in return, but I prefer to understand things more than release a rushed work.**

 **I'm using the same key as before now dubbed the "Masuda key". As you noticed in the rating it's M, but there WON'T BE ANY LEMONS. Seriously the characters in RWBY are people, and the Faunus being humans with animal features, you can look up on the internet at your desire, plus you can imagine if you want, seriously there's no point in lemons with humans. You understand right? I only put the M rating just to be on the safe side. So really it's suppose to be T rated but looking back at the guidelines I decided it would be safer to put an M.**

 **Setting. Remnant will be the main thing here, no real world locations or stuff like that, basically in the RWBY universe, but with real life trends intact, such as video games, Youtube, sports, holidays, slang, memes, songs, dancing, Donald Trump and Politics… ok definitely not those last two, I don't know how that even got to my mind. Anyway, some real life aspects in Remnant, capish? Good**

 **NOOOOWWWW! Onto the story… *Get's Typing***

 **-** Azure-

…

…

…

…

…

Ok… so where do I start …Hmm… Well let's take this to the beginning, shall we? It all started with me being born to a Huntsman and Huntress in Mistral. My family was quite the attention as they did many noble deeds at the time. My family helped stopped and eliminated almost all the Grimm in the area making people feel safe. They also helped in calming tensions between Faunus and people, too the point that the discrimination became non-existent in the region, and this spread throughout Remnant, easing down tensions and breaking down the White Fang. My family's presence almost rivaled the Schnee's, but they were more well known, and I'm planning to make my family more well known.

My dad, a very awesome and utterly badass Huntsman was the top of his tier in Atlas Academy, considered the best among his team, BARY. Blue, my dad, being the leader. Aroura, my mom. Ray who was the one competing for my mom at the time, and Yasmine, who soon fell in love with Ray, easing tensions with my dad. During his time there, my dad created a really cool weapon. He calls them "Velociter Illisus", which is a combination of 2 Latin words. _Velociter_ for swift, speed and lightness. While _Illisus_ is to strike, and hit. Put two and two together and you get "Swift strike". These blue beauties were hand crafted by him and him alone. Took him around a month to make. Those knives were given to him by his father and his fathers before him, so it meant a lot of importance to him. He decided to put this under an update so it won't be obsolete while keeping its main form.

It was crafted with high-quality metals to withstand even the toughest of Grimm armor. The blade was very strong, durable, light, sturdy, flexible, and adaptable, but needed very high maintenance as it always needs to be in it's specially designed sheath when not I use, and I do mean always. It had to be cleaned from the elements every day, especially when slaughtering Grimm. But that's not the awesome part about it. No, the cool thing about this is its modularity.

First form, 2 knives. Both blades made from undisclosed metals, shining in silver with gold accents by it's single cutting edge, with a small blue tinge to it. It's around 9 inches in length with a slight curve to it, it's similar to a katana but smaller, more on that later. The handle is about 4 and a half inches long. This form is mainly used for close quarter combat when you need a quick, surgical, and sudden strike. Very light and effective. They can also be used in times of survival, such as cutting wood, scraping magnesium for a fire, cutting apples and slicing pesky cans with a big aftermath.

The second form, 1 set twin katanas. The blades extend, now having a 14-inch length. The same blade color scheme and material just extended. This is similar to the knives but bulkier, relatively speaking. It's still light as air, though. The handle extended and a hand guard is added to prevent your hand from well, you know. These blades are more toward combat, but with some uses during in times of survival. This is used when you need a light build and you need an advantage in one on ones or you're surrounded with knife wielding grunts. It's more geared towards slicing rather than stabbing compared to knives. You can have three fighting styles with this. One is all out the attack, attacking from different angles at different times with very hard swung blades, moving swiftly with the wind.

"Be steadfast when using this style." My dad would say. Basically, commit yourself and don't hold back. But this will leave you open if you fail or make a mistake. The second is, you guessed it, all out defense. You block as many attacks as you can and _try_ to tire them out, yes I said _try_ to. When the time is right, to strike."Be as solid and calm as a river flowing against a storm." He would say. He mentored me with those blades when I reached teen years to apply to Haven Academy. Oh yeah, forgot to mention, when my mom and dad married each other they decided to move to Mistral. The last and third style is a combination of the two, balancing out attack and defense. These styles all have their purpose and different types of advantages and disadvantages, so he taught me when to use it.

We're almost there, just 1 or 2 more forms to go. You know what, I'll make it short and sweet. The third form, 1 long katana, 28 inches. Combine the twin katanas as one. Same purpose as the katanas. It has a second form to this, a subform you can say, where it transforms to a pointy broadsword for keeping your enemy at a distance and strike back. The fourth form is 2 guns. Now how you get those? Easy, from the specially designed scabbard. It holds the blade inside, with some magic or something, and uses the blade handle as the pistol grip. The scabbard was designed to hold the blade in a carefully monitored environment to keep the metal safe. But my dad thought changing the scabbard to fit the blade, AND turn to a weapon would be a better idea. He worked on it and actually works. 2 pistols, 50 AE, same power as a Desert Eagle, semi-automatic and light. Now the forms don't stop there, though. But I'll just list the forms so we can continue the story and let you readers enjoy… and let the author have some rest. I'll just list them and you figure it out.

Pistols can combine to form a modular rifle, fully customized to fit your needs. Shotgun. Sniper, silencer, and scope included. Scout rifle. And you all know what assault rifle is for. Yes very modular it is. But everything has flaws, unfortunately. Again, maintenance of the weapon as a whole is mandatory, it must be kept in its scabbard at all costs when not in use and must be washed cleanly with a special chemical before putting it inside. If it easily gets stained during use and leaving the dirt there will make it self-permanent on the blade if left untouched. As for ammo, you have to craft that on your own, luckily I have the blueprints to make those bullets and using my dad's machine to do it, and a lot of it in stock, and I do mean a lot. But it will be problematic if you don't know. You can't just use any ordinary 50 AE cartridge from a Desert Eagle, you need a specially designed one for the gun because it's modularity makes it hard to find a good cartridge to fit. If you were stupid and tried using a regular 50 AE on this gun, you're in hell, my friend. Scenarios include jamming, broken parts, clogging, and in worst scenarios, explosion, burning and getting exotic metal splinters all over your face with questionable chemical compounds and properties. And that specific ammo rule applies to its other forms as well! Yep, just imagine the different types of ammo you need for this beautiful weapon. But other than that it does the job, and keeps my family heritage alive. Now you know my weapon, time for the actual story.

I have other weapons on hand, but I think that will be revealed later on.

So I was born and grown well with my lovely parents…

[Flashback. 5 Years ago]

-3rd Person—

"Aww, he looks beautiful, Blue." A yellow-haired mother said. A tall, muscular and handsome man with blue hair came by her side to look at a sleeping azure-haired boy.

"Looks just like, me. With the hair and face." He said proudly. She looks at him with a 'really?' type of face.

"And he has…" As he said that he tapped the woman's nose. "Your nose." He said with a smile. She giggled at his gesture and flattery.

"You look beautiful Aroura, as always." He said lovingly, caressing her cheek lovingly.

"Stop…" Aroura said being flattered by her husband's. He suddenly gave a peck on her mouth. Which surprised Aroura. She then went in for a full, deep, and passionate kiss.

"I love you, Aroura."  
"I love you too, Blue." She returned. Then suddenly Blue popped a lightbulb above his head.

"I want to name our son, Azure!" Aroura was disappointed as that ruined the setting at the place, but she knows Blue changes a lot. She gave a thought about it.

"That actually fits!" She said.

"Yes, it does! I figured it out because well you his hair and heir to out family… Woah… Kinda meta back there," He said. Aroura did a small scoff.

"Yeah, took you abut a hundred tries." She joked.

"It was only 13 tries! Don't have to exaggerate it." He said with a smile and laugh, trying to defend himself. She laughed at this. They have been married since Blue's first proposal, and they stayed with each other faithfully and loyally, protecting each other, their families, and their child Azure.

They both went out of Azure's room and went to theirs. It was nighttime, and Azure was asleep after playing soccer with his friends. But Blue wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, he was gonna work on his secret project, to pass down the family legacy onto his soon. It was his weapons. He named them "Velociter Illisus" because these weapons are swift and they strike without mercy.

"I'll be back, honey. Just gotta work on it." Blue said next to a laid down Aroura. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Oh come on, you know why I'm doing this, right?"  
"I know, I know, just come back and sleep early." She said with a smile. He nodded and gave her a goodnight kiss.

"Night, Aroura."  
"Night, Blue. Be sure to come back." She said before slowly closing her eyes.

"I will." He said rubbing her head softly. He then turned the lamp off and went out fo the room slowly closing the doors as to not disturb the sleeping queen and prince. Blue owned a decently sized mansion with a light Blue interior. Blue's a big theme in his family as you can tell. He walked down to go to his basement. He lazily left the door open with a slit to look through. Unbeknownst to him, his son was awake. He woke up from his lethargic nap. He rubbed his eyes.

"Where's dad? I need to ask him something." He said. He got up and walked out of his room, slowly opening the door with an audible creek. He peeked and saw a dimly lit living area, but a beam of light like a pole projecting itself on the wall.

( _I think he's in the basement._ ) He thought. He opened the door more and went done to the basement slowly and quietly.

"Hmm… what should be done here?" Blur said, scratching his blue-haired head, trying to get the old noggin' working again.

"Hmm… what's a popular trend today?" He gave a thoughtful hum and rub on his chin. A light bulb appeared again. He pointed up with a lit up face. He then suddenly went for his tool box and saw Azure standing by the door.

"Son?" He said. Azure then slowly revealed himself, being blinded by a shining work light.

"Sorry dad, I couldn't sleep. I needed to ask you something." Blue came forward and put a hand on Azure's shoulder.

"What is it?"  
"What are you working on? I usually notice you going back to the basement from time to time." Azure explained.

"Oh. I was working on my Velociter Illisus." He said.

"What are they?"  
"Well, they are a very…ummm…" He thought of a word that wouldn't confuse the young pre teen's mind.

"Adaptable set of weapons. They can change form depending on your situation and now I'm trying to implement a gun in it so it can be used for ranged attacks." Azure's face brightened at the idea.

"That's awesome!" He was then quickly shut by Blue's hand.

"Shhh! Don't want to wake up your mother, huh? Just be quiet." Azure nodded with Blue's hand still closing his mouth.

"Alright." He said and let his mouth free. He then closed the door completely as it allowed to leak sound.

"Can I help you?" Azure asked excitedly. Blue's face switched to a doubtful smile. He gave a thought about it. He could use some help to finish this project sooner, that has gone long enough, or risk contaminating the project and render it useless. He looked back and forth between Azure and the project. Azure's eyes were begging for him to say yes. Blue sighed then gave a smile.

"Alright. But you have to follow any direction I say, or the project will fail. Ok?" He said sternly. Azure straightened up and saluted him.

"Aye aye, sir!" Blue laughed and shook his head slowly at his young boy's imagination.

"What are we waiting for let's go. And at ease soldier." Blue said playing along. Azure loosened up with a brightened face glimmering eyes as now he can help his dad finish his project.

[After finishing the main part]

They were almost done, integrating gun parts in the Velociter Illisus' scabbard. Blue tested it shooting dummy bullets and one real one. He only did it once so it doesn't disturb anyone. Luckily his workspace is soundproof because he believed that all of the things he uses to work with are noisy.

"Alright! It actually works! Thanks to your help Azure."

"Azure? That's my name." He questioned

"Yeah… you like it?" He asked. Azure gave a euphoric smile.

"It's one badass name." He all said. His father smiled back.

"Glad you liked it. Now ready for the main part?"

"What are we missing? It works and that's it, what else do we have to add?" He asked confused.

"This." Blue all said. He went to a secured locker. He typed in the code, twisted the lock, and opened it. The dramatic fog came out with a hiss accompanying the dramatic opening. What's inside is a small set of cylinders and ammunition rounds. Each cylinder had its color and there was 8. Two are red, two are blue, two are white, and two are yellow. The barrels looked like small pencils, but the length of it being a mere 3 inches. There are different types of ammunition rounds were in different sizes, each one bigger than the last.

"What is that, pops?"

"That's Dust. It's what gives weapons power, well elemental powers to be specific." He left the safe open and went to get the weapons. He continued explaining.

"Thanks to a friend in the Schnee's company he gave me some rare and precisely cut Dust that can fit into this." He pressed a button on both of them. The handles soon expand showing 4 resting holes in each handle. Azure was confused at first. He looked back and forth between the Dust and weapons. Then he put the pieces together.

"So you're gonna put those little sticks, the Dust, in there to activate it?"

"Yes. But not to activate the weapon, just to give it it's elemental powers."

"Ohhh. I see." Blue put the blades, in the scabbard mind you, on a set of holders, keeping it upright, with the handle pointing up. He grabbed the small and fragile barrel of dust and put it in the hole. It got sucked in and closed, keeping the Dust safe. He did this for each handle. Each of them having the same color combination. Once they were all placed, the Dust holders retracted and retreated inside the handle. The handle guard had a color-coded shape and a colored line appeared. Azure came up to inspect it. He looked at the details made in awe.

"Now. You see these?" Blue said pointing out the line and color-coded shape, which were both red. Azure nodded.

"These colors are supposed to show the type of Dust in use. Right now we have red, which is a Fire Dust." He said. He lifts a small part of the blade out of the holster showing a red glow and a radiant heat coming out. He put it back in the scabbard.

"Now to change it, you just twist the hand guard." He did so and twisted changing the color from red to yellow.

"And I will change the element in use." He then lifted the blade again, and the blade is now shimmering yellow with sounds of crackling electricity.

"Woah…" Azure said amazed at the power this weapon can have.

"Now if you want to set it to default, with no Dust activated, just pull back the handguard, watch the blade, and it will return to it's regular no Dust state." He did this and pulled back the hand guard. It swung back to its original place and the light was gone. He pulled the blade up and the blade showing it's beautiful blue shimmer and gold touches. He put it back. And walked up to his son.

"Now you know where this blade is going?"

"In the market?"

"Hell no, it will go to you, Azure." He said surprising Azure, making him speechless.

"Don't worry I'll teach you how to take care of it and learn how to use it."

"But, will this replace my trusty staff?" Azure asked unsurely. He looked over to his staff on a display. They are now in 2 pieces because they are also modular, but not at the same level of the Velociter Illisus. It's in its secondary form, Kali sticks. The can combine to form a full metal Bo-staff. They have yellow dust only, making it control electricity, or lightning, for the attack.

"You can keep them both. Just use them when it's needed." Azure looks at him in disbelief. He ran up to him and gave bear hug.

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem son. I love you." He said returning the hug.

"I love you too dad."

Then I prepared, for both the academy and a sport that is loved by many.

[Present, Haven Academy]

-Azure-

"WHAT! WHAT IS THIS BS!" I shouted at the coach. He remained calm and gave a solemn face.

"I'm sorry Azure, they just snatched you. We didn't know the transfer window was still open. Then they just suddenly bought you." He explained

"You can't do this! I've been doing great in this school! Now I gotta go to Vale?" I shouted outraged.

"I'm sorry, Azure. But there's nothing we can do. You will now have to go to Beacon and leave Haven." He said almost choking.

"But why must this happen?" I questioned.

"We just gotta let you go, we are having too many financial problems, and keeping your paycheck is really having a setback."

"Really? All this for money?" I said getting more outraged.

"I apologize for your sudden outrage and transfer. I really am, but promise me this." He said getting up and putting a hand on Azure's shoulder.

"Play at your best, show Remnant who is Azure Masan. Even if it means going against us and winning it for a different team, prove yourself you're one of the best. Play like no one else does, defeat your opponents and win everything. Be the first and never follow." He said. Azure looked down.

"But… they're my friends… long time teammates." I said

"I know it's hard to let things go, but you have to let some things go, in order to successfully pursue happiness." He said wisely, bringing my head up to what he said.

"So please follow this promise, even if you will go against us, follow this vow and never break it." He pleaded to me. I gave a solid nod.

"That's our number 7." He said referring to my shirt number. He returned to his seat.

" You are now dismissed, you will have to get ready for your transportation."

"Alright, thanks, coach. I'll see you another time." I said, leaving the room and closing the door. The halls were empty, the sun still high, with strong beams reflecting off the windows and shiny floor. The hall wasn't completely empty, it was just me and my current girlfriend, Maggy. The brunette was waiting for me to leave. When I did open the door and leave she came up to me with a hug.

"So… what did they say?" she asked letting me go. I looked down, my face was solemn.

"I'm gonna have to go," I said shakily, making Maggy lose her smile. She was then tearing up. I noticed this and pulled her into a hug. She began sobbing on my shoulder. I patted her on the back to calm her down.

"Hey… it's ok. I'm still in Remnant am I?"

"Mmhmm." She said muffled by my clothes.

"And I'm just going to a different school that's all. Not a big deal. But that won't restrain our relationship would it?" I asked her. She lifted her face from me to look me right in the eye. Her tears were running down her cheeks. She shook

"No, it won't stop our relationship." I looked at her with caring eyes and wiped her tears away.

"We'll still be with each other right?"

"Yes." She said cracking up from the crying. I gave her a soft smile. I then cupped her cheeks and kissed her. She was now deep within me, as we fought with our tongues. We then parted.

"Now where's that beautiful smile?" I asked. She blushed and tried to hide it. I saw this.

"There it is. I knew it was there." I said.

"Stop that. You're making me feel uncomfortable." She said laughing.

"Well isn't that what I'm good at?" I asked. She crossed her arms and gave a sly smile.

"Yeah. And I don't really like it." I laughed at her joke.

"I'm gonna have to go pack up and say goodbye to my parents." I let her go and I went through the doors. As I exited and saw the bright sun it was still early. Today was half day for some reason. I needed to get home quick though and pack everything up. I activated my Semblance, which gave me a huge leap in speed, making it look like I was teleporting. I was surrounded by a yellow aura and I saw everything slow down. I then ran home. As I got there I stopped my Semblance and everything is back in motion. I opened the doors.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" I shouted in the large house. I was expecting to hear footsteps and a big hug. Except… there was nothing… no footsteps, no groaning, no rumbling. Everything… was silent.

"Mom? Dad?" I shouted once more getting worried. I settled down my book bag.

"I have to leave soon, prepare to go to Beacon" I shouted. That's supposed to make them come out. But it didn't. I felt more nervous now. Where are they? They wouldn't just leave me without a notification. I activated my Semblance again and started running around the house looking for them. Dad wasn't in the basement, and my mom wasn't in the kitchen. I then reached their living quarters and I saw a gruesome scene.

I saw my mom and dad, laying on their bed, dead. I opened the light to see them holding each other's hand. I saw blood dripping from the bed sheets, the blue bed being stained in conflicting blood red. Numerous cuts on my dad and my mom were visibly dead, as there was a slit on her throat. I couldn't bare looking at this. I was speechless, in complete disbelief. Who killed them. I then heard groaning. I looked and it was my dad. I rushed toward him, standing by his side.

"Dad! Dad are you, ok!?" I asked. He slowly turned to me, breathing heavily. He then spoke me 2 words. I barely heard him and tried to read his lips.

"What?"

"Whi-i-i-ite…. Fa-a-and…." He said with a soft croaky voice.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Not… now… go.. .. to… basement…. Get… the…. Blades." He said slowly. I knew what he was saying and I went down again to the basement. I didn't see the clutter made in the basement when I looked for them as I didn't have time. There was broken glass, a flickering work light, and a beeping machine. I looked for the Velociter Illisus. And I found them in a safe, that's within a safe. It was a big safe that contained his items and I saw a handle by the end and opened it. I saw the 2 pristine blades in the scabbard. I quickly grabbed them and ran to my dad, still somehow clinging to life.

"What do you need this for?" I asked him confused. He then pushed it towards me.

"Keep….it…" He said. I looked at it, as he finally let me keep the blades. Something that has been passed to him for generations.

"Please…. Save…. The family heritage…. And pass on the legacy…." He said.

"No! I can save you! I'll bring you to the hospital!" I said. I was about to carry him, then his bloodied hand grabbed me. He shook his head.

"You won't… be able to… reach it in time…" He said. He then coughed. I looked down, seeing as my life would now change in more ways than one.

"I was here to tell you I'm gonna go Beacon. Now you guys are… dead." I said choking up ready to cry. I then saw him smile.

"That was the plan…. To get you into Beacon…. And help you prepare…" I looked him. Utterly shocked at what he said. Did he plan this?

"I knew…. We would become…. Targets soon…. So I planned ahead…. If anything were to happen to us….. I planned you to go to Beacon…. So you won't get hurt…. And also prepare to fight…. The enemy…." He explained. So he planned it all along. I looked at him understanding what he meant.

"I… don't know what to say…" I said.

"You should…. Thank me…. I'm gonna die soon…. And I know you will grow up…. But I'll never see it…. Your mom and I will never see you…. Grow up to become a great Huntsman and player…. Now this has happened…. Your gonna have to follow your own path…. And prepare…. " He said.

"I will dad. For you, and for mom." I said, swearing my word on their grave.

"Thank…. You…." His eyes then turned black, his pupils dilating signifying his death. I closed his eyes.

"Thank you, dad… for helping me on my journey." I said.

Before I left, I called the authorities to notify them what happened. They arrived soon after and asked me necessary questions. They called in some support, forensic investigators, and detectives to analyze what happened. Soon the house was surrounded by yellow tape. Because of this ordeal, my transport had to be postponed until tomorrow. They let me stay at a temporary guest room in their station, near Haven academy.

Now something else has changed….

 **Wooo wee I'm back bitches! Sorry.**

 **I'm back and as you can see. Not a Pokemon story. Now to explain me.**

 **First off, life just had to be a bitch and make me get a lot of work done. I almost forgot about this, but I was saved when I read other fanfiction stories and stumbled into the RWBY realm. Most of the hiatus is done by me procrastinating, though, to be honest. I tell myself I can finish it, and then read 5 different stories with very little progress done. Remember I have school, and the midterm was very stressful. Now I won't end those mainstream Pokemon stories, hell no those stories are going nowhere. But this is an addition to my writing collection.**

 **Yes, I'll STILL DO Pokemon stories, but I like to be dynamic and make different stories of different things. This is so I don't lose that good feeling of writing and reading. After reading A LOT, like a LOT, of Pokemon stories it seemed to lose its novelty after a while. SO I dug deeper into the Fanfiction world to look for other stories. I saw many good stories of other things and even getting ideas from them.**

 **As you can see this is an RWBY story.**

 **My chapters are increasing in quality now, as I'm learning more and dedicate more time to beta reading, and less rushing. But that means the chapters will take long to type let alone make a plot. This is a burden you'll have to take if you're gonna become a writer of any sort, not just fanfic. Speaking of releases…..**

 **Schedule for upcoming releases.**

 **All stories EXCEPT, lemon one-shots, this story and some others, will be postponed. No few releases until Christmas comes. When it does, I'm gonna try to start working on those more. The first one shot will be coming SOON. Sorry, that was postponed as well. I was just really really tired and somewhat procrastinating, and busy life and what not. I feel like you guys are getting tired of the busy life excuse, but I'm serious.**

 **Now that's all I have to say for today, tell me what you think of me doing a different story other than Pokemon, and give some feedback.**


	2. Initiation

**Continuation…**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. Belongs to RoosterTeeth.**

 **I feel like I forgot that on the previous chapter….**

-Azure-

[Present]

 _Beep...beep….beep...beep...beep….beep...beep…._

( _Boy are generic alarm clocks annoying._ ) I woke up and get myself prepared to go to my transport. I took a quick shower and changed my clothes to some casual wear, with a loose pair of light blue shorts, a casual fit ocean blue T-shirt, and boxers. I don't have any uniform yet from Beacon but, I guess this will have to do for now. I packed up my stuff in bags and ready to leave. I checked my weapons, I have my Velociter Illisus and my trusty electric staff. I left the guest room and saw some police officers munching on donuts and drinking coffee. How common is it to see a donut munching cop these days, huh?

"Morning, Mr. Masan!" An Officer said.

"Morning to you too, officer!" I greeted back.

"Mr. Masan, someone needs to talk to you. Go to the front and tell them that you're going to talk to 'Mr. Ozpin.'" He said

"Sure thing! Thanks!" I said getting my stuff. I went out the hall, and a pair of Faunus officers helped open the door for me.

"Thank you!"

( _Looks like mom and dad's efforts have reached Vale. I feel so proud of them helping out the discriminated Faunus. If only you guys were here to see this._ ) I thought. I quickly got rid of the negative thoughts so I don't attract any Grimm. I met up with an Officer typing away on the computer.

"Excuse me?" I said getting her attention.

"Someone informed me that someone by the name of Mr. Ozpin is here to talk to me?" I asked. Before she spoke, someone else spoke.

"That would be me, Mr. Masan." An old and wise voice said. I turned around to see a middle-aged man, with messy gray hair, wearing shaded spectacles, a green shirt under a buttoned vest that's under an unzipped suit. On the collar of his shirt was a small silver cross with a purple gem.

"So you're Mr. Ozpin?"

"Indeed."

"So what is it that led you here to talk to me?" He gave a humble laugh.

"Because I'm the headmaster of Beacon. I'm here to pick you up." I was surprised.

"You left Beacon, got on an airship, left Vale, just to meet me here and pick me up?" He gave a small laugh. I thought I can handle this myself but looks like the headmaster himself personally came to pick me up.

"Precisely. Now are you ready for Beacon?" I looked at him, he gave a soft smile, ready to wait for an answer.

"I accept."

"Excellent! Let's get going shall we?" He said gesturing me to follow him.

"Are you sure you can carry all of that?" He said looking over at the stash I was carrying.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said nonchalantly.

"Hmm. If you say so. Now follow me with haste, our airship will leave soon." I nodded and activated my Semblance. And I rushed ahead of him. I dropped my stuff at the station then went to get a surprised Mr. Ozpin carried him to the station. I did it all in the matter of 5 real life seconds.

"H-h-how?" he said stuttering.

"My Semblance. I call it Flashpoint." I explained.

"Strange, it's almost the same as another one of my student's is just that yours is faster. Care to tell me other effects of your Semblance?" I saw the line move forward. I picked up my stuff and started moving, along with Mr. Ozpin,

"Well, other than experiencing time dilation, my reflexes are faster, I can process things faster, hit harder, and combat multiple enemies at once."

"Interesting… Is there any detriments to this power?" He asked.

"Umm. The amount of time I have in this form correlates to my regular endurance. Say I can sprint at full speed for around 1 minute without slowing. If I use my Semblance I can run at top speed for 1 minute, and you can guess my speed if you want. If I can run non-stop, with the speed about ¾ of my full speed, for about 10 minutes then I can run at, with my Flashpoint active, ¾ of my full speed, for 10 minutes." I said talking quite fast. I'm hoping he understood me.

"I was also using less than a quarter of my full speed just to go from the police station to here and back." I quickly added

"How intriguing." He said rubbing his chin. We got in the airship and took our spots near the exit and window.

"Yeah, I figured that sooner or later. But what I noticed is that, when I use my Semblance for fighting, the endurance is cut for about half of my running endurance. So say I can fight non-stop until the opponent is defeated. If my maximum running endurance is said 10 minutes, then I can fight 5 minutes straight with my Semblance. Which is still long but gives me plenty of time to finish the opponent off. It's a REALLY confusing rule for my Semblance." I explained, still talking quite fast as my Semblance is wearing off.

"That's a really interesting Semblance, Azure. Compared to the student's Semblance, yours is more powerful and faster, but not really efficient. I'm hoping to see you use it in battle."  
"I will," I said proudly. The Airship wasn't full and I heard chatter here and here. The airship soon rumbled and I hear a low hum. We were taking off. The rumbling soon stopped, and I heard a steady low hum. The ground then started receding away from me. It took a while and we reached ample altitude, as they didn't climb any higher. I was still looking down and looked up to see the whole city in my eyes. It was a beautiful experience. The sun partially blocked by a mountain in the distance gives the city a heavenly feel to it. I even see my dad's mansion, that will soon be demolished. I'm hoping to find those "White Fang" marauders.

I decided to calm down, pop my earbuds and listen to some soothing music. I see myself in the reflection, a white clean face, with windswept spiky azure hair, staring back at my face, along with a pair of unwavering cobalt blue eyes.

( _I'm hoping this ride isn't long._ ) I thought. Then I heard someone retching.

( _And not bumpy_.) I thought feeling pity for that guy.

[Reaching Beacon]

Wow… before the ship was even close to descending I saw the school, which is very noticeable against the cliff. The pillar was absolutely huge and intricate. It had large gleaming lights at the top of that pillar, giving it a shining aura around the school as if it were a beacon of hope to fight against the Grimm. Well… now I know how the academy got its name. I had some excitement building up in me, I don't know why. Maybe it's because it's one of the most recognizable academies in Remnant? A number of challenges I get to face? The really cool soccer team, and student teams? The fact that I'll be there? Who knows. But all I know, I was electrified.

"Welcome, to Beacon!" He said dramatically. If only there was some dramatic music in the background. That would be funny and over-dramatic.

"Wow…" Was all that came out of my mouth, as I stared in awe of the big school, and the number of students with really cool looking weapons.

"This… is… just… amazing! I have no words." I said

"Well, you spoke… 8 words right now have you?" He questioned, trying to play with him.

"Doesn't matter. I want to get in there."

"Alright, calm down, though, don't let your excitement overrun you." He said. He then guided me to the school. There are many students with really good looking uniforms. Many were socializing, some were studying, and a really disgusting scene where a man was pulling on a Faunus' rabbit ears with him and his teammates laughing at her. How disgusting that behavior is.

Mr. Ozpin led me to his office, which was AT THE TOWER! I got up there and admired the view.

"Holy god is it beautiful," I said. Ozpin laughed again.

"I see you like admiring views…" He then sat down.

"But we got matters to attend to."  
"Whoops. Sorry." I said. I went to his desk and stood up not minding the seat. He noticed this.

"Don't want to sit?"  
"Nah I don't mind it," I said nonchalantly.

"Well if it suits you…" He then got some papers.

"Now, if you want to be accepted in this school, you're gonna have to go through an initiation, see if you are acceptable or beyond in the school's curriculum." He then skimmed a reading.

"First off, a greeting." He said.

"A greeting? What do you mean? And wasn't I transferred here? Does that mean you guys accepted me?" He then got a mic and bumped it a few times, testing it.

"Would everyone please meet at the amphitheater, would everyone please meet at the amphitheater. Thank you." He said. I swear I heard his same voice from below us with a resonating feedback from the mic.

"As for your questions, it doesn't matter if you're transferred here, if don't get past this initiation, you won't be accepted. Better get prepared, got to make a speech."

"Wait what…"  
[Meanwhile]

-Ruby-

"I wonder what's with the commotion," I asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's something important," Yang said, with that ever so cheery smile of hers.

"Who knows, maybe it's just another meeting, something I would not attend," Weiss said, with her still somewhat cold attitude. Blake just shrugged, still reading her book along the way.

"Who knows guys. We'll have to see now." I said as we got in the amphitheater. We were the first few to be in here so we got a front row seat. There was a mic set on a place, where Mr. Ozpin gave that speech on my first day at Beacon. The theater soon got crowded, with people even congregating on the bleachers.

"What a _crowd_ we have here." Yang joked. We all glared at her.

"What!? Can't a Yang just get a joke once in awhile?" she said. We just shook our heads and sigh.

-Azure-

"It's a big crowd out there," I said to Mr. Ozpin. I peeked out through the curtain and saw a bunch of people, and there's more. A lot more.

In front were 8 people. One of the 4 were all girls and the other 4 were half and a half. I saw the girl with a bright yellow hair jerk her head towards the curtain I was peeking. I quickly jolted back, hoping she didn't see me. I heard mumbling and chattering, and it was quite loud.

"Don't worry Azure. It's a big crowd, but that doesn't mean it's a tough one." I looked down letting anxiety getting the better of me.

"Azure, all you need to do is introduce yourself. Tell them why you're here, what's your purpose, what are your goals, and more importantly… how you will succeed." He said wisely, calming me down a little bit.

"Thanks." I then heard a mic feedback and tapping.

"Hello, students of Beacon. Today Mr. Ozpin has brought you all here to give some greeting to a new transfer student. He will be giving a speech soon. When he's ready. Please show your utmost respect to him, and let him speak. This school will not tolerate harassers." A woman said.

"That's your cue, go get them. Just compose yourself." He said in a wise calming tone. I closed my eyes, breathed slowly and thought up what I'm gonna say. I quickly calmed down, using a small part of my Semblance to speed up the process. I straightened myself up and opened my eyes.

"I'm ready," I said. He gave a nod and I came through. I saw the woman who informed everyone here. She seems to be middle-aged, light blonde hair and glasses. Now I was out I saw the massive crowd before me. Giving me the stares. I breathed again. With Mr. Ozpin's word repeating themselves in my head.

I walked up to the mic and readied myself. I also got a closer look at those 4 girls and the other 4.

"Hello, everyone my name's Azur-" Then the mic feedbacked, making the speech awkward. I heard a couple of snickers and laughing after that.

"Alright, back on track. My name's Azure Masan. I came from Haven academy back at Mistral, and I was brought here from some transfer." I paused reading the other part. I noticed the yellow-haired girl giving me a smile, which actually helped me calm down.

"My purpose here is to become one of the best Huntsman a man can be. I know it will be rough, there will be obstacles ahead and some immovable objects. But that won't stop me. I'm here to fulfill my father's promise, a promise that he made… when he… umm…" I cleared my throat trying to get away from that.

"Anyway. I will succeed by proving myself, show my skills as a Huntsman, what it takes to be one, the attitude of Huntsman, and keeping the promise my Father made. I'm here to honor that promise here, in Beacon! One of the most reputable schools in Remnant! I'm here to help those in need, and to save those that need saving. I'm here to honor that!" I said. Soon enough they erupted giving me a standing ovation. Especially the girls in the front are cheering louder than the whole applause, well only one girl in particular. I wasn't expecting anything of this magnitude, though. I expected hard silence with unwavering stares. But I stand corrected. I bowed and left behind the curtain.

When I was behind it I exhaled all of the breath I kept within me.

"You did a very good job, Azure. That's one of the best speeches I've seen in years. But…" I looked up to Mr. Ozpin, still hyperventilating. The sounds of applause soon drown out and the sounds of trampling footsteps soon begin.

"May I care to ask you… why honor your vow much, to your father?" I was taken back by that question. I don't want to talk about this. Not because I hate my dad, that's far from the truth, it's because I don't want to be reminded of that day, that one day when my life turned.

"I would prefer not to talk about it," I said quite sternly.

"I understand. Now since you are not in a team yet, you'll have to stay in the dining hall. You can eat anything you see and get a table that you would like to sit on. Your announcement for a team will be made soon. But this is also part of the initiation, and you will find out soon how you will get into a team."  
"Alright. Thanks, Mr. Ozpin." I left and then soon realized I didn't know where the cafeteria is. I was about to go back to him until…

"The dining hall is down the hall, and make a right. Oh and by the way, try to make some friends there, you never know who might be your teammates." He said. Well, he predicted my return and decided to just say it without me asking or even getting in an earshot. Well, now I know where it is.

[Dining Hall]

-Yang-

"Wow! That speech was amazing!" I said rising from the table.

"What do you guys think huh? What do you guys think? Tell me your thoughts on this guy!" I said frantically.

"Eh, he's ok I guess," Blake said, turning a page.

"He's subpar," Weiss said polishing her nails.

"He's awesome! I want to see his weapons! I hope they are cool!" Ruby said. I hugged her.

"That's my sis! Showing some attitude."  
"Ok please let go." She said, prompting me to release her from my grip.

"What do you guys think?" I asked frantically to team JNPR.

"He's alright, he's kinda like me, just with blue hair," Jaune said. Pyrrha laughed at Jaune's self-confidence.

"Well he's kind of right, I do agree."  
"I think he's lit!" Nora said. Ren just gave a hmmm, as if he didn't care, then ate his food.

"Ohh I can't wait to meet him!" I said excitedly. I then heard footsteps. I see a familiar set of blue eyes, somewhat of a dark blue hair, and a subtle smile. He had a pair of earbuds on listening to music supposedly.

"He's here!" I said. He wasn't wearing a uniform though strange. I got up and waved to him.

"Hey! Over here!" I shouted at him getting his attention. He turned his face towards me. I gestured him to sit down by patting on an empty spot next to me. He came closer and took a seat.

( _OH yes! He's sitting next to me._ ) I thought. I scooted closer to him.

"Hi there." He looked at me with a questioning look. I just waved at him.

"Oh." He removed his earbuds.

"Hi there."  
"My name's Yang! Yang Xiao Long!" I said with a smile.

"My name's Azure. Azure Masan. Nice to meet you, Yang Xiao Long." He said giving me a handshake. I gladly took it and shook his hand.

"Please, just call me Yang. Oh! Have you met my friends?" I said gesturing towards them. They all gave him a warm smile and a wave, except for Weiss still minding her nails. I slapped her in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" She said rubbing her slapped head. I jerked my eyes towards Azure.

"Oh. Him." She all said, with a displeased face. I decided to ignore her.

"This is Blake, Weiss, Ruby my favorite sis! And this is Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren!" I managed to say in one breathe.

"Woah slow down girl. I think I can guess their names." He said with a sly smirk.

"This is Blake, that's Weiss, that's Ruby your sis, and this is Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren." He said slyly pointing to each one of them correctly.

"That's what I just said!"

"That's the point." He said, prompting them to laugh.

( _Well looks like I'm not the only joker in here, but I didn't get that joke_.)

"Well nice to meet you, Azure, sure do look awesome," Jaune said giving him a fist bump, with Azure returning it.

"Pleasure to meet you, Azure," Pyrrha said bowing down.

"The pleasure's all mine." He said doing the same. Making her giggle.

"Hi!" Nora said. He gave a nod and smiled.

"Sup their buddy!" He said to Ren. He just grunted again and continued eating.

"Aww, a silent type. I see." He said.

"You must be Blake," He said.

"Yep." She said as she turned a page.

"Bookworm, check. Alright, Weiss, princess of the Schnee's" He said. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

( _Why she gotta be rough on new people?_ )

"Pretty arrogant." He commentated with a straight face.

"And where's... Ruby?" He asked. I looked down and notice her missing.

"Where is she?" I asked. He then looked down.

"Hey, back off, please, don't touch those." He said keeping Ruby's hand from touching those blue rectangles on his side.

"I want to see those weapons! I'm a dork when it comes to weapons!" She exclaimed.

-Azure-

"Ok, what's your weapon?" Intrigued at her quirkiness with weapons.  
"It's my scythe, Crescent Rose. It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle." She said. She activated it and out came a big red scythe, and a mag in the middle.

"So it's a sniper rifle, implemented with a scythe."

"Uhh… Yeah pretty much."  
"Hmm. Can I see?" I asked. She was unsure at first, then she gave it to me. I got a hold of it, and it was surprisingly light for its size. No wonder she can carry this. I inspected it with a keen eye.

"Not really that customizable compared to my weapons." I criticize. I took the mag out and checked the caliber,

"Hmm. 50 BMG high impact rounds. Interesting…" I put the mag back and pulled it. Everyone jumped then gave me a scared stare.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Weiss shrieked.

"Calm down Snowflake, I won't be shooting anyone. I know how to take the round out." I said. I demonstrated it by taking the mag out again, pulled the bolt one more time and the bullet came out. I caught it and put it back the mag. I returned the mag in and didn't pull the trigger or bolt to everyone's relief.

"Really interesting scythe here Ruby." I commentated.

"Why thank you! Now you return the favor and show me your weapons." She demanded. I scoffed.

"Fine, but only this once." I got the blade from out first, as it left its scabbard, it resonated a common sound swords make when being drawn. It shimmered brightly amongst the light.

"Woah…" Everyone looked in awe. I gave them a confused look.

"What are you 'woahing' about? This just forms one. There are, 9 forms to this." I said possibly making their minds blown, by their evident unwavering awed stares.

"How?!" They all questioned me. With their faces giving me death stares right up to my face. I was taken back and put up my hands as if they were police aiming guns and lasers at me.

"You want me to show you?" I asked them frightened.

"What do you think?" They snapped back. I sighed as I know that questioning them would just delay the inevitable. Until the bells ring. It made all of them have an unsatisfied face mixed with anger, as they wanted to see my weapons badly.

"Well, that's all for tonight, Huntsman and Huntresses. I'm Azure and it was glad meeting you all. Good night."

"Well, rather a good afternoon as it's past twelve, though…" They stared at me awkwardly.

"Uhhh… anyways goodbye I'll see you another time." I said leaving the room.

-Yang-

"He's cute" This made everyone stare at me.

-Azure-

I know I wasn't supposed to leave the dining hall, but I wanted to explore, get to know the school more. I came across the woman I saw at the stand.

"Excuse me miss!" I called her out. She looked at my direction.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be waiting in the cafeteria?" She questioned. I scratched the back of my head.

"Well… I was thinking if I can explore the school, so I can be familiar with my surroundings and know where to go." She looked up, giving a thoughtful hum.

"Very well. But you must return to the cafeteria by 2. I'll be waiting there." She said with a dignified voice walking past me.

"Alright, thanks!"  
"Take care." She all said. And now I was left alone to explore the whole school.

[1:56]

"Well, this is an absolutely huge school!" I shouted, with my voice echoing in the empty halls. I checked the time and noticed I have to get there soon. Interestingly, everyone was gone, back at their dorms supposedly. I activated a small portion of my Semblance to get to the cafeteria fast. I got there to see the same woman looking down at her watch. When she looked up, she didn't give a surprised jerk, though.

"Well, that was fast. You may have been a little too early for my taste."  
"I just like to be ahead, now what are you waiting for?" I asked her.

"Your next part of the initiation. Go to the academy field and wait there." She instructed. I nodded and left her to do whatever she wants to do. I reached the field in no time, but there were 2 fields when I did my personal tour. One had a familiar array of white lines with a lot of bleachers, and one was similar but with fewer bleachers and no white lines, just plain grass surrounded by bleachers. I was sure they won't test me at a soccer field so I dashed to the other field. I took a seat, popped out my buds and phone and waited for the woman.

In about 5 minutes, she came in being followed by 2 groups of 4. They were all familiar as I met them at the damn cafeteria. They all went to the field and lined up. Yang gave another smile and waved at me.

"Mr. Masan! It's time for your initiation. To see if you will be accepted in Beacon!" She said.

"You'll be facing team RWBY and JNPR in this initiation, but not all at once. You will fight each member of the team. Defeat at least 4 of them or, if you can, beat all of them." Then she pressed something on the tablet which showed a holographic screen behind each bleacher. One side showed my face with a green bar, and the other side showed those 8 people each of them having the same green bar. Looks like I'm gonna have to keep an eye on my aura.  
"Sure thing." But I had one questioned in mind.

"Is it ok if I can use my swords? I don't wanna seriously injure them in any way." I asked.

"Don't worry Azure, they'll be fine, I can assure you. There's a reason I have a whistle." She said showing me the whistle.

"Ok." I checked my weapons. I have my Velociter Illisus and my bo staff, in its primal form, 2 kali sticks. I took my position on the half that isn't occupied. I did some stretches and warm ups. I noticed Yang eyeing me out with a smile, which was somewhat unsettling.

"Alright. Who would like to go first?" She said. I saw a raised hand and saw that Weiss raised it.

"I'll do it." She said proudly.

"Alright Weiss, take your position." The woman said. I noticed the screens minimized 7 of the student's faces and enlarged Weiss' to show who's up against me.

"Looks like the Schnee princess, wants to finish this fast." This made her quite angry.

"How dare you!" She then grunted. She got her weapon out, a silver sword with a really elegant looking handle. She readied herself taking her stance.

"Doesn't matter! I will end this fast."  
"Man you like to hear yourself talk." I teased, getting my two knives out and showed them off with some little spinning tricks. I took my stance. Her face got more displeased. I then suddenly heard the whistle blow. Weiss then floated and charged towards me with the sword aimed for my face. I got my two knives to form an X and block the incoming attack. I pushed the sword away making her stumble, and kicked her square in the abdomen, making the gauge turn yellow.

"You rush too much," I said. She got angry and came forward again. She sent a flurry of attacks at me swinging left and right, up and down, trying to get a touch on me, with sparks flying everywhere, and the sound of clashing metal drowning the mumbling of the students. I parried them away with ease, making her frustration grow.

She then activated something. I saw a snowflake under me. I quickly rolled out of the way. When I looked up I saw an ice spire that almost froze me, other than that I saw her charging at me with a loud battle cry. This is my time. I activated my Semblance giving a yellow glow around me. Time then slowed, and Weiss was charging at me slower. I then got up ran towards her slid under her, as she was floating, and punched her in the abdomen. I then deactivated my Semblance, and everything went back to normal. I saw Weiss groaning in pain on the ground. I got up and saw Weiss' gauge in the red zone, prompting the woman to blow the whistle. I went to lend her a hand. I gave a warm smile, showing that there are no hard feelings. She gave me a cold stare, slapped my hand away and huffed herself to the bleachers with her sword.

"Boy, she's cold." I looked up to see her face with an X showing that she's been eliminated.

"Next!" The woman said. Then the hyperactive girl jumped in doing some cartwheels into her position.

"Well if it isn't Nora," I said.

"Well if it isn't blue boy." She said. She got out a large hammer that's pink with a heart.

"Hey, watch your words. Don't want to make me angry." I said pointing my sword to her. I then took my battle stance. The whistle blew once more. Her hammer then collapsed into a grenade launcher. She then started launching shells at me. I dodged the first and second shots. Then she began shooting a whole salvo.

"Sayonara!" She said. I activated my Semblance once more, analyzing the flight path, speed, and trajectory of the shells. I dodged the first 2 cut another 2 in half.

-3rd Person-

"I gotcha now!" Nora said launching 2 shells straight to a speedy blue boy. His eyes widened and then an explosion erupted, giving a big shock wave and smoke.

"Ms. Goodwitch! I got him!" She said, oblivious that Azure was about to take a shot behind the smokestack.

"I wouldn't be sure about that." She said. Then 2 gunshots rung out and 2 metal rounds hit Nora in the chest. It didn't go through her, though, but brought her aura down extensively, down to the red zone. Prompting Ms. Goodwitch to blow the whistle. Soon the smoke cleared and they noticed Azure with 2 blue handguns drawn, his breathing heavier than before. The explosion didn't bring down Azure's arua much as it was still in the green zone with a little black spot. Everyone gazed in awe at his condition, he was still ok, as if he were untouched.

"Shouldn't have just stopped their Nora. You could've gotten me." Azure said helping her up.

"Ehh at least I tried." She said happily. She briefly thanked him and went to the bleachers, next to a displeased and uninterested Weiss.

"Hi, Weiss! What do you think of that guy so far?" She asked happily.

"He's low leveled." She said bluntly, taking Nora back.

"Geez, give the boy some praise. He did beat you though in 2 hits." She said, making Weiss let out a hiss.

"Next!" Ms. Goodwitch said. Jaune was about to go up but was stopped by Pyrrha.

"Let me handle this Jaune. I'll try to beat him." She said. Jaune understanding her stepped back and let her through.

"Alright, there Azure. You have shown yourself to be capable. But you're just halfway there to get a chance in Beacon, and not even close to getting all 8 of us." She said strongly and confidently. She gets her weapon of choice, Milo, out in its spear form, along with a shield. Her aura growing brightly, matching Azure's blue aura.  
"Whoo! Go Pyrrha!" Jaune cheered.

"Alright. But the best I can do is try." Azure said. Reading his stance with his 2 guns. The whistle blew for the 3rd time today, under the warm heat of the sun. This time instead of Pyrrha charging, Azure charged. Pyrrha braced herself with the shield high. Azure switched the guns out, got the knives and extended them to twin katanas. Azure shifted his body making his side face hers. He then did an acrobatic flip, with swords about to strike her. She blocked both strikes from the katanas. Azure was about to jab her leg, but she was fast enough and blocked it.

Azure then went full attack with the katanas, trying to get a hit at Pyrrha, slashing jabbing, and doing aerial flips and ground low sweeps to catch her. When he committed himself to jab at Pyrrha who was open, she shifted to the left and hit his face with the shield. Making him tumble on the ground. The gauge bar didn't go down much but enough that bar was near the halfway line, adding a yellow tinge to the green bar.

Azure was caught off guard and surprised that he got hit. He rubbed his face from the hit. He committed himself too much and made him open for some easy hits. He decided to go to plan B. Ranged attacks. He retracted the katanas, put them in their scabbard and took out the guns. Then he put one and front and tried to stick one behind it, but nothing happened. He looked down flabbergasted at the guns not forming. Yang and Ruby laughed because Azure was making himself look like a fool.

"What is he doing?" Ruby snickered.

"I have no idea sis," Yang said with a smile and laugh.

"Why isn't this working?" Azure said, getting enraged. Then Pyrrha then threw her shield, like a simple frisbee headed towards Azure, but he knew it and fast. He moved to the side extended his arm grabbed the shield shifted his body weight, spun around to bring the shield back to the sender. Pyrrha was surprised he did this and caught the shield.

"Impressive…" Pyrrha said.

Azure was still figuring out what's wrong until his dad's voice rung in his head.  
" _Alright Azure, all you need to do is put one gun behind the other, put it at a 90-degree angle, line up the barrel with this circle here and push it in. After it's locked twist the gun back to its normal state…."_ Echoed in Azure's head, as he remembered his dad's exact words. He did it and finally got it. Ruby's face went from laughing to utter awe as she saw the next form of Azure's weapon.

The front barrel extended, and a banana mag, containing 5.56 X 40mm ammo, appeared. He pulled the bolt to prime it and aimed at Pyrrha. He shooted 15 rounds, only 2 finding its mark on her leg and knee, which stunned her. It depleted her aura less than halfway, putting her in the orange zone. She quickly got her posture, and threw Milo, being rocket-propelled towards Azure. It barely missed his face, skimming his cheek leaving a cut and a whistle past his ear. It didn't affect his strong and willful aura, though, showing no sign of depletion.

"Almost got me there Pyrrha. Nice work." He praised.

"Thanks, but I'm gonna end this now." She said. Milo retreated back into her hands and transformed it into a sniper rifle. She missed as Azure zigzagged with unimaginable speed towards her. He sweeps kicked her bringing her down to the ground. He then ended it with a strong kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of her, literally. Meanwhile….

Mr. Ozpin was standing in his office, watching the initiation for Azure unfold. He watched the 2 recent matches from before as he was surprised he stopped Weiss and Nora with just 2 hits. He knew he got the right person, the right student to attend Beacon.

"Now I should find a team for him, I know he will succeed… But there are no available students to make a team with him. What should I do?" He questioned as he sipped his cup of coffee as usual. He thought about this as he continued watching, seeing the next student come to challenge Azure. He was actually being entertained by this fight, not in a sadistic way, but because he admires azure's fighting and weapons. He admitted to himself that they were cool, but no dignified adult would say that, well not around others to say the least.

[After team JNPR was eliminated]

"Looks like team JNPR is eliminated." Ms. Goodwitch said, astounded by Azure's skill and the lack of damage he took. It barely changed, not even close to yellow yet. It was stuck with that lime green color.

"Surely the rest of team RWBY can take him down." Ms. Goodwitch said under her breathe. Azure helped Jaune up after the fight.

"That was a nice battle, man," Jaune said.

"No problem. It's what a Huntsman is trained for." Azure said helping back on the bleachers. He then stopped. Azure then whispered into Jaune's ear.

"You know Pyrrha there?"  
"Yeah why you ask?" He whispered back.

"It looks like she's taken a liking to you."

"Yeah, of course, she's my best friend."

( _Oh you naive man_ )

"I feel like she sees you something more," Azure said.  
"What do you mean something more?" Jaune questioned  
"You know, a little mwah mwah," Azure said trying to mimic the sound of kissing. This made Jaune give him a more confused stare.

"Dude, have you seen her? She's been acting differently lately, especially near you. She even faced herself against me before you could, taking your spot. That's a big sign right there."  
"What are you talking about?" Jaune said still somewhat confused. Azure sighed.

"Just talk to her more, get to know her. And you'll see what I mean. Alright?" Azure said.

"Ok…" Jaune said.

"Up top!" Azure said, giving Jaune a high five. He gave it and returned to the bleachers next to Pyrrha. She smiled knowing that her crush is sitting next to her.

"Hey, Pyrrha."

"Hey, Jaune." He took a seat and relaxed.

"So what did you think of my battle against Azure?" He asked.

"It was awesome." She said.

"Really? As far as I remember I didn't land a hit on him."

"But you stood your guard against him longer than me, though, and you did your best, so that's what matters." She praised earning a smile from Jaune. They then stayed silent for a moment.

"So what did you and Azure talk about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Ehh, he said something about you. Like you view me as something more or something along those lines." Jaune said nonchalantly, completely oblivious to Pyrrha's red hot face.

"Uhh, he said that?"  
"Think so. I didn't know what he meant, though." He said. Pyrrha stared at Jaune at his obliviousness.

( _Is my infatuation for Jaune that obvious?_ ) Pyrrha thought in head.

"Up next! Ruby!" Goodwitch said, as Ruby got off the bleachers and get into position, readying her scythe. She activated it and spun it around, taking her battle stance. Azure had his twin katanas at hand.

"You know you're weapons are awesome right! I really wish I had those that can change to any weapon you want!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's hard to make." All Azure said. The whistle blew once more. Instead of charging the 2 circled each other, changing their stance from time to time keeping an eye on each other's movement. Then they charged each other at the same time making the 2 metals clash each other. Both were struggling for dominance. Since Ruby was younger and not as strong, Azure was getting the upper hand. Soon enough he was over her. She was struggling. Then she tried hit him with her scythe by sweeping. Azure jumped to dodge it, then he tried getting back at her by slicing her with the twin katanas. Then she jumped and did a vertical strike to him. Azure dodge rolled just barely. But in the process, he lost the grip of one of his katanas. He now has one.

"Looks like you lost one of your katanas. You should give up now." She said pointing her scythe to the azure-haired boy. He took his position with one katana. The stance was similar to Weiss' with a low center of gravity in place.

"Nope, I'm not giving up Ruby. That's what a true Huntsman must fulfill, their mission, and never give up. I'm not even close to that!" Azure said. He then jumped forward bringing a downward strike. She blocked it and shoved Azure away with her scythe. Azure came in swung his blade, spun around to hit her on the other side which she both blocked, then spun around once more with a powerful diagonal slash to her. It caught her off guard quite well and brought her aura down a substantial amount, down to the orange zone. She then attacked Azure, she was slashing in and out spinning like a ballerina with blades. He blocked one of her strikes and proved to be his undoing as she shot him in the face then dispossessing his last katana. He stumbled back as he felt a concussion from that shot. He then noticed that his aura was about the same gauge as Ruby's just higher. Both are in the orange zone and he knew he got a lot of damage from that.

"Whoo! You got him, Ruby!" Weiss cheered.

"Yeah go get him, sis!" Yang said. Azure regained his composure and rubbed his face.

"Forgot your rose has a gun in that."  
"You should've not, as it proved to be your undoing. Give up now! You have no more weapons!" Azure gave a smirk and a laugh.

"That's not my only weapon," Azure said. He then reached his back to get his 2 metal blue kali sticks. The ends shone bright with yellow, as the dust in it was activated. He took up his stance for this style.

"Wow, you have another weapon. But they're sticks?" She questioned

-Azure-

"Not just any stick." I smashed the 2 together to activate the yellow Dust, giving it a spark. I then hit the ground, making the lightning leave and got towards Ruby. She dodged it but I came with the spark, as she didn't have time to recover from that hard dodge. I swiped with my right hitting her with my right stick, swiped with left hitting her with my left stick then quickly hitting with the right again, I shifted my body down, whilst hitting her with my left once more then swiped with both of them making her flew in the air. I managed to hit her 6 times in rapid succession, without my Semblance active. Her aura reached red zone and nearly depleted it to zero, it's a good thing I didn't use my Semblance or use my full wrath. The whistle blew.

She was on the ground face first. I was hoping I didn't hit her too hard. I helped her up, lifting her. She awakens.

"Hey there, you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a weak smile. She was about to collapse until I caught her. I felt guilt from that.

"I'm sorry I hit you hard… I should've just hit you less." I apologized. I felt guilt grow inside of me

"It's ok. You are a Huntsman, after all, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Well then don't hold back. Just fight to your fullest if you want to get into Beacon. I'll be fine I can assure you." She said.

"Alright." I then let her go as she picked up her Crescent Rose. She collapsed it and went back to the bleachers, getting pats from everyone. Some of the guilt has released itself from me after that.

"Alright Azure, you've done well. But you're not finished." Ms. Goodwitch said. I finally knew her name as I heard Nora say it in my second battle.  
"I know I have 2 more to go. Just let one of them come up and I'll finish this." I said getting me swords. She then gave a subtle smile.

"I was thinking if you can face two at a time." She said.

"What!? Are you crazy?" I said.

"Well this is Beacon and we train out students to the best of their ability. So why not bring out their full potential by being put at a disadvantage?" She asked.

"I see your point," I said. I gave her a smug look, showing her I'm not afraid.

"Blake, Yang, go up."  
"Oh boy, this will be fun!" The enthusiastic yellow-haired girl said.

"Hmm, I agree," Blake said with a small smile. They both took their spots with them next to each other. They got their weapons out. Blake drew a black katana, and Yang got some really cool gauntlets on her arms. She smashed her two fists showing she means business. Blake prepared herself, and so did I.

"This will be a battle to remember," I said

"Agreed." They both said in unison…

 **And a wild cliffhanger appears! Sorry**

 **This chapter was going a little bit overboard so I decided to stop it here and work on the next part. Watching the show and it's so awesome and quite heartbreaking at the later volumes. I skipped some episodes because I heard some death of characters and other stuff, and it was quite heart wrenching. I'm still gonna continue to watch. I'm actually watching chapter 13 as I type this. Damn Cardin!  
The new schedule and some of you might hate me for this.**

 **All Pokemon stories are HALTED. I just don't feel like it this month. NOW DON'T GET ME WRONG I am NOT quitting on those stories. Repeat. I am NOT quitting on those stories. Just on hold. Because of that, I'll be working on this more and who knows new stories might blossom. Anyways, that's my schedule this month and possibly next month, but that's what I have to say for now.**

 **See you all. By the time you finish this reading I already started on chapter 3 of this story.**

 **I forgot to mention, I'll be following the canon story from the show, and you'll see what I mean. Of course, there will be some minor changes and what not, but most of this story is derived from the show itself.**

 **Now that's all I have to say. Remember new schedule. Bye!**


	3. Welcome to Beacon

**Continuation again…**

-Azure-

"Agreed," They said in unison. I still have my kali sticks in hand, but I also got my swords as a backup. They then circled me.

"Trying to be like Beowulf's? Why can't I join this cosplay?" I joked.

"You'll see the flashy boy," Yang said. I looked and I was practically between them, the epicenter of their plan. Suddenly I hear Yang rush forward. Did I block her punch, which shot a shell? I looked down as I saw a flatten shotgun slug fall down to my feet. Her gauntlets shoot shotgun slugs? That's really cool. She did an uppercut, but I dodged and heard a gunshot with a flare of orange nearly singeing my face. It was her gauntlets! She tried a left hook. I went under and hit her shin. I went under her arm and did a spinning back kick on her. Blake came in with a katana still sheathed in its scabbard. I blocked a vertical strike from it. I then felt something hit my abdomen along with a 3 gunshot. It was Blake's. I pushed her away as I stumbled from that. I saw my aura depleted a little. I know my aura is strong, but I don't think it will last that long.

"What is it with the surprise guns?! First Ruby and now you two?" I exclaimed.

"It's a thing with team RWBY," Yang said as she got up with a smile. I got my kali sticks. I then turned them around and formed my bo staff. As I heard the metal cling I knew it locked, as I took my new fighting stance.

"Dang another modular weapon? How many of those do you have?" Blake asked.

"Don't need to know sweetheart," I said. I then rushed up used the bo staff as a pole vault and gave Blake a flying kick. I then turned around to see Yang charging at me again. I stopped her charging punch.

"You know… you look hot." She said, before backing off trying to give me some punches. Is she trying to flirt with me?

"Oh come on, you don't want a kiss from my Ember Celica's? Aww." She said before giving me another flurry of punches while trying to return the favor. Yep, she's flirting with me.

"You know I'm not single right?" I said

"Eh, that won't stop me from liking you, though." She said feistily. Now that was getting on my nerves. She did another combo of punches, but I dodged them all as I did a flip kick on her. I then heard gunshots. I turned and quickly spun my staff. I heard 5 clings and 5 flattened bullets.

"Nice try, won't catch me off guard like that again," I said. I rushed forward and pushed my stick forward to give a poke. I then swung and swiped. She dodged the first few strikes until I caught her with a combo of spins and hits. She seems to be more resilient as her aura was at the orange gauge, at the same level as mine. Yang's was faring better. I got her up against one of the walls so she has no room to maneuver. She then punched me with her left, which stunned me and had a black katana at my throat! I held her arm so she won't slit me, well it won't because my aura, but just not damage me. I noticed the wall and used that to my advantage. I stepped on it and climbed it, rolling over Blake with an astonished face, came back down and threw her away from me. She rolled and landed on her feet.

"Smart move." She praised.

"Hey, Blake you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yang said.

"You betcha," Blake responded. Blake put her katana in the scabbard, she extended it out and Yang grabbed hold of it. She then began spinning it around. They were getting progressively faster until she was released, with a flying punch heading towards me. I activated my Semblance once more. I went under the flying Yang used my bo staff to redirect her trajectory to the ground. I then charged at Blake and spun my staff vertically, she blocked it, but before I finished my move I suddenly swiped left with my staff to her midsection and eliminating her. Now it was just me and Yang. I was surprised to see her aura at half of the full amount, which is impressive.

"Ouch, that hurt." She said. Then I saw a strand of her hair and she looked in awe. Her lilac eyes then turned to a red hue.

"Oh shit."  
"You've put yourself in hell, my friend," Blake said getting back at the bleachers. Hey, hair grew as bright as the sun, with fire appearing around it, and she was giving a dangerously bright aura. She screamed. She rushed and I dodged and dodged until she hit me square in the chest, bringing my aura lower just barely, and I really mean just barely. But I'm not eliminated yet.

"I won't be done yet!" I said then quickly activated my Semblance once more, this time with full power, to the point that nearly everything froze. I casually went out of her punch, and then lowered the power of my Semblance making everything speed up by a little bit, but only just a little. Instead of everything being frozen, Yang was moving like a snail now. I then kicked her 3 times with my right then switched feet and kicked with the left. I did 3 fast punches, an acrobatic flip kick, 2 sidekicks then switching with the right for a roundhouse kick to her in the face. I did anything I could to knock her strong aura down.

Then I grew weary and time went back to normal speed.

My Semblance soon turned off by itself and saw Yang tumble across the ground. The gauge has reached the red zone for her and for me it was still orange with a small tinge of red. I fell down to my knees, looked up to the sky and pointed to the heavens. I steadily got myself up to check on Yang. I got next to her body and crouched. I rolled her so her face won't get dirt and grass. I shook her as if trying to wake her up from her slumber.

"Yang. Wake up." I said softly.

"Dad? Ruby? Is that you?" She said with eyes still closed. I made a smirk and decided to play with her. I made my voice deeper.

"Yes Yang, you need to get up now. You're late for Beacon." I said. She then jolted up. I laughed and some others laughed, too.

"Wha- was that you?" She said with a somewhat angered tone.  
"Yes," I said trying to contain my laughter. She shoved me, and she huffed out. I fell on my bottom and continued laughing.

"Oh come on you looked adorable when you were asleep. And just plain hilarious when I tricked you." I said still laughing.

-3rd Person-

"Come on Yang, give him some slack, it was just a joke," Ruby said to a disgruntled Yang. She just gave a blunt hmph as she sat down.

"Azure Masan! You have beaten everyone, while still managing to stand your ground! You've proven yourself to be a worthy Huntsman. Therefore you will be accepted in Beacon." Ms. Goodwitch said. Everyone cheered and clapped for a cheering Azure, even Weiss was doing it but with less enthusiasm.

"YES!" Azure said as he punched the air.

"I feel like running a lap!" He said. In a flash of yellow, he left leaving a blue blur. Seconds later he appeared again, astonishing everyone.

"It isn't enough!" Azure said.

"Wow, he sure has a lot of energy!" Blake commented.

"Yeah. You know his Semblance is like yours Ruby." Yang pointed out, being calmed down after a while of letting steam out.

"Yeah… I want to race him someday to see who's faster!" Ruby said.

"I just lapped the school twice now!" Azure said. He took another 2 laps around the school while Yang and Ruby talked. He now had 3 laps to his name, making Ruby drop sweat.

"I think he's faster than me," Ruby said. Azure then laid on the grass.

"And now… I'm puffed out…" Azure said tiredly trying to catch his breathe. Jaune got off the bleachers to help him up.

"Thanks, man."  
"No prob, what are friends for," Jaune said, lifting Azure up.

"You know, you are like a brother I never had, literally," Azure said, making him laugh.

"Really? Well, we'll be good friends, though." Jaune said laughing. Ms. Goodwitch faked a cough to get our attention.

-Azure-

"Azure. I'll meet up with Mr. Ozpin to tell him that you are accepted. You will be assigned a team with other students. Give us 10 minutes or so, or wait until your name is called. Go to his office later." She turned to everyone at the bleachers.

"You're all dismissed now. Go back to your dorms. Azure wait in the school, you will be summoned shortly." She said leaving.

"Alright. I'll see you guys around." I said. They all stand up and leave. Yang who was behind everyone else turned to me, gave a flying kiss and a wink, whilst walking backward. This made me cringe.

"Doesn't she know I have a girlfriend already?" I asked myself. I activated a small portion of my Semblance to get to my stuff. My energy regenerates quite fast for me but I don't know how yo use it efficiently. I raced past everyone and went to the place my stuff was stored. I got my ball and soccer shoes and went to the other field which was if you haven't guessed yet a soccer field. I then deactivated my Semblance and started playing normally.

-Ozpin-

"Wow… that battle was amazing," I said to myself. I sipped my coffee and noticed the young boy playing on the soccer field.

"Interesting…" I heard some doors open.

"Yes Glynda, he is accepted. I mean he was already accepted just defeating 4 of them anyway, but he proved to be beyond that."  
"Yes, I watched the battle in its entirety. I was there mind you..." She said.

"So have you figured out a team yet?" She asked.

"Not yet. There aren't any available students in place. And there doesn't seem to be any space for new students to arrive in Beacon, let alone pass." I answered.

"So what will be your plan?" She asked.

"Hmmm…." I thought as I took another sip of my coffee.

[5 minutes later]

-Azure-

Well, that was strenuous. I was just playing around and noticed my body aching, telling me to stop. I couldn't even use my semblance without getting a cramp or pulled a muscle. So I had to walk with a subtle limp. I then heard speakers feedback.

"Would Azure Masan please meet me in the office. Would Azure Masan please meet me in the office, thank you." Then the speakers went silent.

"Mr. Oz," I said. But it will take awhile to get there.

"Eh, why not. I don't think just using my Semblance one more time for today will hurt." I said to myself. Without any hesitation, I activated it and ran to his office. As I got there, I got a small cramp and face planted the floor. I heard a small snicker from the 2.

"Ouch. Cramp." I said in pain. I massaged my calf and let it calm down. I then saw a floating cup of water. It was Ms. Goodwitch using her Semblance, which was some kind of telekinesis. I sat up and grabbed it. I gulped it all down. My cramp slowly disappeared.

"Thank you, Ms. Goodwitch." I got up and took a seat.

"So I watched you from here and… it was really entertaining." He said, which made me smile.

"You've proven yourself to be above the rest and shown it in every victory and every defense against their hits and attacks. Somehow you managed to defeat all 8 of them, those teams were top of the class, and you managed to overpower them and defeat them. Your fighting style is unique, and your Semblance is really something special. The magnitude of its power is already enough to take down a hundred Grimm at once, and there's possibly more in there. You're not perfect, but you've shown to be one of the tops." He lectured. Happy is when I feel happy, euphoric is when I get something that's awesome, nothing can describe being accepted into a recognizable academy and being praised by the headmaster himself.

"I am honored to join Beacon," I said with dignity.

"So… uh… who will be on my team?" I asked.

"Well… that was the problem there are no available students to make a team, and there are no more seats available for new students to come." When I heard that I pouted and put my face down. Was I gonna be rejected over not having enough space? I feel deja vu at this point. Until…

"But… we'll be assigning you to a current team. Whatever team we assigned you, you will have to get used to them, your gonna be with them for the next 4 years in here." I felt happiness surge through my veins once more. I thought I was gonna lose hope, but now I am finally accepted. I just wanted to punch the window, but I contained myself.

"So what team will I be assigned in?" I asked, trying my best to contain my excitement.

"I guess it will be better for you to find out. Follow this dorm room number. " He said giving a small piece of paper that said the dorm room, top floor, room 635. I nodded.

"Ok then gotta get going." I left his office, and without hesitation activated my Semblance again and ran to get my stuff and then stop at the dorm room. I reached it just in time before I fell to the floor with a thump along with my luggage. I picked my hand up and knocked on the door.

"Who could that be?"  
"Don't know." I heard 2 muffled voices. The door creaked open and I looked up to see a familiar silver-eyed scythe-wielding girl. I smiled.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"Please," I said. She lent me a hand, I took it and she helped up got up and I used the wall as support, my legs were jelly and cramps were bound to happen. I would push myself, but not his much.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Well, Mr. Oz told me to go to this dorm room because it's gonna be my new team. That's what he said." I said. Her eyes widened.

"You'll be with us?" She asked her voice quivering.

"Yeah for the next 4 years," I said. She jumped and squealed.

"Calm down over there Ruby!" I heard a familiar voice. She appeared as the door opened more. I saw Yang.

"Oh. What are you doing here?" She questioned,

"He'll be on our team!" Ruby exclaimed. My legs started wobbling and I fell. I heard Yang squeal now and the others were minding their own I guess.

"Uh hello man down!" I shouted getting their attention. They both helped me up and they slung both of my arms over their backs, walking me into the room.

"Girls…" I said under my breath. I got into their dorm and got a nice surprise face from Blake and a badly surprised face from Weiss.  
"Say hello to our new team member!" Yang said.

"What!" Weiss screamed.

"You're kidding right?" Blake asked.

"Why else would I be here?" I questioned them. I looked around and realized what kind of bunk beds those were. My eyes widened as I saw one of them being supported by books and the other one on the verge of breaking the ceiling.

"What the fuck, is it with those beds!" I shouted pointing at the beds.

"Hey watch your mouth!" Weiss said.

"Sorry! But seriously what's with those beds?!" I said very skeptical of its structural integrity. Ruby scoffed it off nonchalantly.

"Don't worry about it. It's been here since we all met to make this team! It's holding off pretty well surprisingly." She said nonchalantly.

"Alright… But I'm still skeptical of its structural integrity!" I said getting some confused faces from my use of vocab.  
"What?" Yang and Ruby said.

"In Layman's terms, I still have a bad feeling about how the beds will stay like that," I said simplifying it for them,

"Ohhh…" They both said.

"Don't worry about it, though, we always wanted bunk beds, though," Yang said. I nodded.

"Speaking of beds… where will I sleep?" I said looking around in the room.

"Maybe sleep in the halls…" I heard Weiss said.

"Woah, that's really cold," I said.

"Come on Weiss, don't be like that," Ruby said.

"You can sleep in the middle if you want," Blake said reading her book.

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea. There is space for another bed here." I said.

"Let's ask Mr. Ozpin to bring in another bed," Yang suggested. As she said that, the door knocked. They put me on the foot of Blake's bed making her shuffle her legs to make space for me to lie on.

"Hellooo?" Yang said.

"I'm here to deliver a bed to Team RWBY?" A man said.

"Uhh yeah," Ruby said trying to play along.  
"Alright, just tell me where to put it and I'll do it."  
"Right here please." I said to him pointing at the large empty space between their, "bunk beds".

"Alright, sir. Please open the door." He said prompting Yang and Ruby got out of the way and the man put the bed down in the middle. I'm pretty sure he used his Semblance for strength.

"Thanks."  
"No problem, have a good day!" The man said leaving the room. I got up and got on my bed, I lie down and breathed the sigh of relief.

"God how much I missed bed like this," I said making Yang and Ruby giggle.

"Anyone got a drink? I need to fuel up my legs. I don't want to get another cramp." I said.

"On it!" Ruby said going out to get a drink from who know's where.

"Azure. What's a cramp?" Yang asked.

"It's when your muscle doesn't have enough energy or water in it to make it move. When you try to move that muscle that has little to no energy, it will freeze up and cause a LOT of pain." I explained to her emphasizing 'a lot'.

"Wow, you get those?"  
"If you play sports," I said putting my head down on a soft cold pillow.

"Here's your drink!" Ruby said giving me a cup filled with red liquid. I took a sip to taste it, it was strawberries. I didn't question where Ruby got the drink because I was just too thirsty.

"And here's your stuff," Yang said retrieving my luggage.  
"Thanks for the help," I said.

"No problemo." She said dusting her hands with a warm smile. I got up feeling hot and did some stretches.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, do you know where's the bathroom?" I asked. They all pointed to a door to my left. On cue, I heard the toilet flush with Ruby coming out, so it's confirmed to be the bathroom.

-Blake-

In a flash of yellow and a blue blur, he went to get his clothes and a towel then into the bathroom. I continued reading my book. Chapter 14. Yang then started asking.

"So now he's on our team. What do you think of him as our new team member?" She asked with a smile.

"I think he's awesome!" Ruby said.

"He's ok… I guess." Weiss said unsurely.

"He's adequate," I said.

"I think I'm in love with him," Yang said it caught everyone off guard but not me.

"You know Yang he said he isn't single, though," I said  
( _Sadly_ ) I thought as I looked to the side. I then went back to continuing my book.

"Yeah, he did say that. And I don't think his current girlfriend will like seeing Azure with you Yang, not just you with any girl in particular." Ruby said.

"Who cares? It's not like his girlfriend will come here and see me right?" She said.

"No… but I think you should respect his love life," I suggested to her. She pouted.

"Fine." I then heard the shower stop. The door opened and a lot of steam came out. What came made me close my nose. I had to clutch it from the blood coming out of my nose. It also happened to everyone else.

"His body… it's ripped…" I said to myself as I looked, inspecting every muscle I can see under his skin. He just had a towel around his waist and I can see his pecs and abs.

"Hello there hot stuff~," Yang said flirtatiously while holding her nose making her voice sound weird.

"How many time do I have to remind you, I am not single?" Azure said with a smile.

"How many times will I tell you that I don't care~," She said doing some purring noises while eyeing his body. I saw him blush a little bit from Yang's flirty behavior.

"I'll just get my clothes and dress."

"No please! Stay shirtless at least!" Yang cried. With a blue blur, he now had shorts and a shirt.

"Too late!" He said. She slumped down and pouted.

"You still look hot, though." She said.

"Oh shut it." He then laid on his bed. He got some white strings with things attached to the end and put them in his ear. Are those listening devices? Nothing happened much from then on.

[Night]

-3rd Person-

Azure was in the bathroom, washing his blades as he needed to maintain its purity as usual. The girls were dressing up in their nighttime attire while he was in the bathroom. Azure was shirtless this time around because he felt humid and sweaty. He didn't want to sweat a ton on the bed and make them assume he pissed the bed, which would be a bad rep for him.

When he was done he admired the blade shining under the moonlight. He then put it back in the holster, then in the lockers inside their dorm. When he came back, the girls blush again trying to not eye his body, but Yang was just too feisty tonight. Blake was still reading her book though the lights were off because unbeknownst to everyone, she's a Faunus, a cat Faunus. Since Faunus can see in the dark well, she has no problems reading her books in the dark of night, though this didn't tick off any alarms for anyone which made her safe.

"Well night everyone," Azure said, tucking himself under the covers. They all said goodnight to each other as they all closed their eyes. Blake was usually the last one to close her eyes, as she was a Faunus who's fond of books. She finished a page and closed it. When she put the book on the nightstand she had a glance of a shirtless Azure with his hands behind his head, snoring peacefully under Remnant's broken moon. She sighed

"If only you were single…" she whispered quietly. She turned off the lights and tucked herself in bed, thinking of him.

[Morning]

-Azure-

 _Yawn!_

I stretched my arms out as I yawned. As I let my arms down, I noticed something or someone next to me. I opened my drowsy eyes to see Yang sleeping happily next to me, on my left. I quickly jumped out of the bed. Though I was gonna give her a rude awakening I decided not too, because I'm a nice guy. I checked the calendar to see it was Saturday, so I had a full day to do anything I want. I went to the bathroom for a really quick morning shower. I got up and they were still sleeping. I put on special clothing that wicks away sweat, got my different shoes, socks, and underwear. I figured that I can still go to the field even though it was Saturday. I opened the door to see Pyrrha out.

"Oh, morning Pyrrha." I greeted.

"Morning Azure. Why were you in team RWBY's dorm?" She asked, with somewhat sleepy eyes.

"Mr. Oz assigned me to their team, basically I'm their new team member," I told her.

"Neat. Want to go eat breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure, want me to get everyone?"

"Why not? the more the merrier." She answered. Well, now I gotta wake them up. I got in the door, while Pyrrha went to get team JNPR. I got in the room to notice everyone still asleep, and Yang hugging the pillow ever so tightly. I shook my head as for why she infatuates me so much though I'm occupied. She suddenly got up rubbed her eyes and opened them revealing her lilac eyes.

"Morning Yang," I said

"Morning Azure." She blinked a few times and fell down on her back to my bed again.

"Heavy sleeper huh?" I said. I got on top of my bed to reach Ruby. I saw her with a bunch of papers and an empty mug that supposedly had coffee in it before. I shook her.

"Ruby wake up," I said. She lazily got her head up opened her eyes.

"Oh, morning Azure."  
"Come on let's go eat. Pyrrha is gonna get her team as well." I said to her.

"Why so early, though?" She asked groggily

"Just because," I said with a smile. I then walked to Blake who has her bow on top of her still, wonder why she has that even in the time of night.

"Oh Blakey Blakey, wake up," I said in a somewhat catchy tone. She had a more elegant awakening compared to Ruby's or Yang's. She just opened her eyes and looked at me. I noticed she had a small shade of pink on her cheeks but I decided to brush it off.

"Morning."

"Uhh-uhh. M-morn-ning." She said stuttering. I chuckled at her flustered state.

"Come on get up, we're gonna go eat with team JNPR," I said. I notice Ruby coming out. I made my way to Weiss as Ruby tried to wake her sister up.

"Weiss, wake up. Ms. snow queen." I said trying to wake her up. She woke up with a similar fashion to Blake's but with an annoyed look.

"Could've woke me up earlier." She criticized.

"Couldn't I was still sleeping," I said. She rolled her eyes. Everyone was up now.

"I'll wait in the halls, you all get dressed."

"Wait, I thought I was the leader!" Ruby said.

"But you didn't wake up early. Who would take charge when the leader is still asleep after all that cramming?" I said.

"Well, you got me there." She commented.

"Just get dressed," I said getting out the hall before I closed the door I got my ball.

"Almost forgot this," I said before finally closing the door to the other side opened up, revealing Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren. They were all dressed in their usual outfits.

"Morning to you team JNPR." I saluted to them

"Morning to you too," They all said.

"So how's everybody's sleep?" I asked them.

"Good," Jaune said.

"Alright," Pyrrha said.

"It was fun!" Nora said ever so happily.

"It was ok," Ren said.

"Cool, I found myself awake with Yang next to me," I said to them. This made them giggle. We waited until the door opened up revealing team RWBY with their regular clothes. We all left as a group now, making our way to the dining hall.

"So what do they have in store?" I asked them.

"Cereals," Pyrrha said.

"Cookies!" Ruby said.

"Omelets," Nora said.

"Toast," Yang said.

"Pancakes," Blake said.

"Wait!" I said making the group stop in confusion.

"There's pancakes?" I asked them excitedly. They all nodded.

"Last one there won't get pancakes!" I shouted. I activated my Semblance and left them in the dust.

-3rd Person-

"Well, he likes pancakes as much as Ruby and cookies." Weiss pointed out.

"Let's go catch up with him!" Nora said, leaving in a flash.

"Same!" Ruby said disappearing leaving a trail of rose petals.

"Let's all go shall we?" Yang said. Then they all ran trying to reach the 3 fast and hyperactive individuals.

[Meanwhile]

"Gonna get them pancakes!" Azure said repeatedly. Ruby was catching up. She found herself side by side with the blue speedster.

"Oh hey, Ruby!"

"Hey, Azure!"

"Want to race there?" Azure asked.

"Sure thing!" she said, disappearing.

"Hey!" Azure said. He powered up his Semblance and speeded to the dining hall. Nora was running still but she couldn't keep up with the speedsters, but she had determination.

[Some time later]

The 2 speedsters raced with Azure beating Ruby by a hair. They stopped and Ruby was panting.

"Alright… you… win" She said still panting. Azure reigning victorious wasn't panting as he was more conditioned for running, even under his Semblance influence.

"Doesn't matter. I just want the pancakes!" Azure said hungrily. Azure used his speed again to reserve seats for his teammates and team JNPR. Soon enough everyone else came and took the seats. More people came to take their breakfast. Azure has eaten 4 stacks of pancakes so far, each stack having 3 with a small amount of syrup and butter, and he hasn't gained an ounce of fat from the looks of it. He was done and everyone else was enjoying their food. Azure gave a look on Pyrrha.

"You know you look familiar Pyrrha… Are you a mascot?" Azure asked.

"Uhh yeah, kind of," Pyrrha answered eating her food.

"Forgot which mascot was you, though. It was a cereal if I remember correctly." He said. He got a muffled confirmation from her. She gulped down her food to speak.

"You're right, but the cereal was bad, though." She informed. Azure snapped.

"Pumpkin Pete's! Of course! No wonder you look familiar!" Azure said, making her giggle from her recognition.

"I wish I was to be recognized like that." Azure dreamed.

"If only you were more dignified and not a complete dunce," Weiss said, making Azure pout. Ruby elbowed Weiss to make her stop. She looked back with a questioning stare, with Ruby returning a death stare. She turned back to Azure with more caring eyes so to speak.

"But you can try… I think." Weiss said, brightening Azure's face up.

"Yeah… I mean it's not like being on the soccer team would get me recognition right?" He asked.

"Wait, are you on the soccer team?" Weiss asked.

"Not really, I'm expecting another initiation. That's the only reason I'm here because of a transfer and some persuasion from my dad." Azure said, and his face grew gloom, remembering his dad's line of him promising to go to Beacon and stay at Beacon.

"Azure… are you alright?" Blake asked worriedly. Azure was brought back to reality.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just something went through my mind." He said with an unsure laugh. Something caught their attention. They heard blowing raspberries and laughs. They looked at the source to see team CDRL picking on a rabbit Faunus. She was just minding her business and they Cardin lead them to tease her. Things then started getting worse

-Weiss-  
"Stop it! It hurts!" I heard a British female accent. I saw a girl rabbit Faunus. One of her ears were being pulled by Cardin, with his teammates laughing in the background.  
"See I told you they were real!" He said.

"How atrocious!" Pyrrha exclaimed with a disgusted face.  
Azure got up and went up to him. He held Cardin's wrist to stop him. They stopped laughing and looked at Azure.  
"Let her go."He said calmly. Cardin scoffed. He did let go, and Azure pushed the rabbit Faunus behind him, so he can shield her.  
"Like what are you gonna do against me huh?" Cardin teased. He was a big guy, somewhat muscular, with slick backed burnt orange hair. He then shoved Azure.  
"Come on dim wit. What are you gonna do blue boy?" He said once more, his teammates snickering in the background. What Azure said next surprised everyone.  
"Better back off now, you don't want to pressure me to use my hands" He warned Cardin. I was surprised how he manages to keep his composure through this.  
"Is Azure really gonna fight him?" Yang asked. We all shrugged. Cardin gave a hearty laugh.  
"Sure…" He said slyly. He then drew back his arm, ready to sucker punch, Azure. I felt surprisingly uncomfortable about him getting punched.  
In a flash of yellow, Azure activated his Semblance, with his eyes switching from a blue hue to a yellow burning sun. He then disappeared and reappeared in a snap. Cardin was frozen and he couldn't move, which was evident by very small struggles to move and grunting.  
"What did you do?!" Cardin demanded  
-Azure-  
"Pressure points. Something my father taught me years ago.  
"H-h-ow?"  
"Just using my fingers. I find it the... most non-lethal way to stun someone. And don't even bother asking me more. I don't need anyone especially negative people from knowing this. Because I feel like you might use this for something else. Like paralyzing Faunus, and treat them at your desire." I look at him with disgust. He suddenly had guilt on his face.  
"How disgusting...Picking on Faunus is something my father wanted to stop. And I vow to him to make this dream come true. Now you, picking on them thinking you are the higher up... That's not what a true Huntsman stands for. I want to become one and you poisoning this world isn't what you should do. I promised my father to make this world for both people and Faunus, alike. I made this oath before I even came to Beacon, and now I am here, I'll make it come true." I said. I then left him to think of his actions.  
"Now I'm no lunatic and I will give you a chance to change. I suggest you take heed in my advice and change for the good. But one message stays clear." I pointed at him with a death stare  
"Never mess with me, my friends, the Faunus, or anyone of any kind. Got it?" He did a small nod.  
"Good."  
"If you can, please unparalyze me?!" He shouted  
"Don't worry it will wear off. It's not permanent."I said. It was about time, as I heard him breathe a sigh of relief as I know that the effect has worn off.  
-Blake-  
I noticed him leave and as he ended his message, Cardin started moving again, sighing to not be paralyzed.  
"That's really brave of you, speaking up for Faunus," I said to him  
"Yeah, thanks. Again it's a promise I made to my dad, making the world a better place. I just despise those that discriminate anyone." He looked back at Cardin trying to regain his posture. I was wondering what did he do. But someone else asked that for me.

"What did you do?" Ruby asked.

"I just attacked his pressure points, that's all." He said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." He said.

"Tell us!" Yang demanded. Azure sighed.

"Fine. A pressure point is a really sensitive nerve that's around your body. If you can hit it precisely at that point you make them feel a lot of pain that it disables the muscles from moving. Well, not really it's just that it's really painful and you wouldn't move it. The duration of the stun can vary depending on the point you hit and how hard you hit it." He explained. I looked at my body for these so-called pressure points and so did everyone else.

"They're in your body and you can't see them." He said

"Can you demonstrate it to us please?" Nora asked.

"Ok. But who would be the test dummy here?" He asked. Everyone kept their hands down until Jaune did it.

"Alright, Jaune come here." He said motioning him to be on his side. Jaune suddenly had a face of regret. He reached his destination and faced us.

"The pressure points are all over your body, but the most sensitive ones are at the joints." Azure said pointing at the elbow, knees, wrists, armpit, and neck.

"But the points are everywhere, some aren't affected, but some are if you hit them hard enough and with precision."

"Now I'll demonstrate it. I'm sorry in advance Jaune." He said. Jaune had a terrified face. His hand turned to a fist save for 2 fingers, the pointer, and the middle. With Jaune's arms outstretched Azure held it then lunged his arm to strike Jaune's elbow.  
"OWWW!" Jaune said in pain. When Azure let go of Jaune's arm, his arm went lifeless. He needed to use his other arm to support it. Jaune repeatedly said 'Ow' while massaging the struck arm to ease the pain.

"Wow…" We all said in awe and pity. He only used two fingers yet the hit made it look like if he was hit with a punch, which disabled Jaune's arm.

( _He knows a lot more than I thought._ )

"Sorry Jaune." Azure said helping him up.

"It's alright, I've been through worse." He said.

"Now an interesting thing with pressure points is that they can also be used to ease the pain, such as headaches. Basically, you can reverse it as such." He then grabbed Jaune's disabled arm.

"'Not again." He said closing his eyes. He then began massaging the area he struck with his thumbs, but he didn't massage it like how Jaune did it, he massaged it with finesse and varying pressure. In a little while, he stopped and let it go. Suddenly his arm came back to life. Jaune opened his eyes astonished at what he did.

"Is your arm feeling better now?" Azure asked. Jaune began playing with his fingers and flexing his arms, showing that it was fine.

"Yeah… How?"

"Pressure points." He said with a smug smile.

"I can teach some of you but not here and at this time. You can talk to me about that later." He said. We then heard a ringtone. Azure reached his pocket and see it was his scroll ringing a really catchy song.

"I'll be back gotta take this." He said. He used his Semblance and left.

"Well, that was interesting…" Yang said. Jaune returned with Pyrrha beside him. She had a worried face.

"Is your arm all right Jaune?"  
"Yeah. When he hit it, it hurt like shit, now it's all better as if nothing happened." He said.

"Interesting…"

-Azure-

It's been awhile since I chatted with Maggie Pie. I looked to see her photo again, same beautiful brown eyes and brown hair. I answered the call.

"Hello, Maggie~"  
"Hey there Azure." Strange, she's less lively then I thought she would've been

"It's been a while! I was having a blast! I met a lot of new friends just like that! It sure is fun here in Beacon!" I said.

"Cool…" She said somewhat not interested.

"So how's Haven?"  
"Gloom, nothing is the same without you." She said with a solemn tone.

"I'm sorry I had to leave. It was because you know they snatched me up and my dad convinced me to go. He was really… persuasive." I said trying to think of a way to make it sound like he's still alive.

"Meh. I miss you."  
"I miss you too. So why did you call me?"  
"I just wanted to check in with you. I forgot to call you on the day you went away, until now."  
"It's ok. Even if you did call me I wouldn't be able to answer as I was really busy with the initiation. I had to fight 8 people! But I won."

"Heh, quite a show off aren't you. Well, I gotta go now. Bye."

"Wait!-" She hung up before I could even say anything.

"Strange she's been more distant recently, and devoid of some emotion. I guess it's just her missing me." I said to myself. With that said I ran back to the group.

-3rd Person-

They finished up eating breakfast and in a blue blur Azure came back. Nora was chatting with the non-chatty Ren, Ruby and Yang were chatting, Weiss primping herself, Blake being cool and just reading her book, with Pyrrha and Jaune chatting as well.

"Azure, why do you have a ball?" Pyrrha asked.

"Isn't it obvious?"  
"Nope," Yang said with a smile. Azure just stared at her.

"Seriously?"  
"Yes, it's really not obvious, well not for me anyway." She said with a laugh, showing off her somewhat carefree nature.

"I'm gonna practice," I said bluntly, giving no time for anyone to think.

"Ok, Ruby and I will go to Vale," Yang said grabbing Ruby into a hug

"I'll be staying in the dorm," Weiss said leaving.

"I'll be in the library," Blake said closing the book and leaving to go to the library.

"We'll be in our dorms," Jaune said.

"I'll just be on the field." I then left the field

[After some time]

-Azure-

"Crossbar!" I hit the ball with some super speed and it hit the crossbar but it made the ball rebound about a mile away at Mach 5 speeds. I ran to it and chested it to the ground, which kind of hurt.

"Well, that was unnecessary," I said to myself. I hit the ball again for a long ball and ran ahead of it, acting like a winger receiving a pass from a mid. I gave it a good first touch. I then did some feints and stepovers as if there were defenders.

"It's Azure Masan, passing through defenders beautifully," I said mimicking commentators. I kept running.

"Get's past another. Can he go all the way!" I said being the commentator. I hit the ball with no superspeed this time and hit it against the crossbar.

"It hits the crossbar and across the goal line! Gooooaaaallll!" I said mimicking a commentator again. I then ran to the stands and slid on my knees.

"And the crowd goes wild!" I said then mimicking crowd noises.

"You know you're not that bad." I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Weiss in the field.

"Oh, Weiss… uhh… what are you… doing here…" I said getting up trying to compose myself.

"I got bored in the dorm and decided to meet you here, everyone else got something to do and busy they were." She said with a smile.

"Oh. Well, it's nice having some company in here." I said with a smile. She returned it with the same smile. Looks like she's softened up a bit, though still critical.

"Mind if… I… join?" She said with her hands behind her back, twisting her leg and a subtle blush visible.

"Sure. If you know how to play." I said to her.

"Well, I watched some games, but they seem so hard." she said looking down.

"They're easy if you train and dedicate your time, though. I mean they all have to start somewhere right?"  
"I guess."  
"Anyway let's start simple, just some passing," I said, I put the ball down and passed it to her lightly. She then suddenly pinged the ball across the field. I ran and got it back.

"Sorry! I hit too hard." Weiss said.

"And you hit it wrong too, but you're still new so I'll teach you if you'd like?" I asked her. She gave a nod.

"Alright." I got close to her and put the ball down. I was behind the ball, but in her POV it will look like I'm facing diagonally from it.  
"Just hit the ball with this part of the foot," I said tapping on the middle part of the inside of the foot.

"Just hit it softly, but firm. Lock your ankle when doing this." I turned my foot so the middle part can hit it. I slowly hit so she can see it. She then tried to replicate the formation of my foot. It looked like she was trying to break her damn ankle. I sighed.

"I don't get it!" She said flustered.

"You know you really don't have to know this because you're not going to a team are you?" I asked her

"But it's just an interesting sport, and looks fun too!" She protested. I sighed once more.

"If you want me to help you, then I'm gonna have to start getting physical. NOT IN THAT WAY, THOUGH." I said trying to make sure she didn't get this wrong, though she did blush at the mention of physical.

"What I mean by 'physical' is making sure your foot stays in position and the flow of your leg to the ball," I said.

"Ohhh."  
"But I won't do that, because I'm a nice guy and I mind people's personal space, especially girls."

"I'm fine with it." She said making my eyes widen.

"Are you sure?" I said blushing  
"Yeah, I'm fine with it," she said. The idea of me getting in her personal space just to teach her how to pass a ball made me blush harder.

"Ok… if you insist," I said unsurely. I got my ball and placed it at her feet. This will be bad as she has a skirt on, and making her leg go up would be exposing, and that just might persuade her enough to use that rapier on me, but she put this on herself so, YOLO I guess.

"So first off, let's see if you can lock your ankle," I said. I kneeled next to her

"Lift your knee up please," I said. She then raised it too high and kept rising. I closed my eyes and looked away.

"Not that high! Not that high!" I shouted frantically.

"Oh sorry!" She said.

"Is it safe to look now?!" I said with eyes still closed.

"Yes." She said sheepishly. I opened my eyes knowing that she has her knee down lower now, at the level intended.

"Ok, now lock your ankle."

"What?"

"Just lock your ankle," I said. I kept an eye on her calf muscle and it scrunched up a little bit. I then raised my hand and I heard her whimper.

"Don't worry this won't hurt at all, I'm not gonna attack your pressure point," I said. I then gave a little slap to her foot. To my expectation, she didn't lock it properly and the foot didn't stay in position.

"You didn't lock your ankle," I said to her.

"How do you do it?" She asked

-Weiss-

"You gotta tighten your little muscles in your ankle. Do this by curling your toes up, that will help lock your ankle." He said. I did as instructed and I curled my toes up and felt something tighten down my foot and my lower leg. He then raised his hand and slapped my foot again. This time my foot didn't follow his hand, it stood firm, like cold hard ice.

"Looks like you got it. You learn fast." He said. I laughed

"It's nothing."

"Now apply that when passing. Use this part of the foot." He said patting on the same part again.

"Lock your ankle and hit it soft but firm." He said. He sounded like a coach, which would be a nice touch to his personality. I then looked at the ball below me. Azure moved back a few feet so I can pass it to him. The moment of truth.

"Use the inside, lock your ankle, hit it soft but firm…" I said to myself. I made contact and saw the ball roll quite fast, but stayed slow and low to the ground.

"Good job! You did well." He praised. I smiled at my small success.

"When you get better we'll do the shooting. Like this." He then turned around to the white rectangle with a net. The ball was in front and he ran to it. He hit it hard with a thundering thump that he made contact with the ball. I then saw it whizz through the air as if it had Azure's Semblance.

"Woah…"

"But that's later on." He said.

"Anything else you want to learn?" He asked.

"What about those things you did before you shoot at the goal?" I saw him blush a little, which made him look cute, though I wouldn't admit it to him out loud.

"Y-you were watching me?" He said sheepishly. I laughed at his flustered state.

"Yes," I said. I admired his skills though I told him it was ok. But just thinking of doing might be impossible for me.

"Uhh. Ok. They're really hard, though." He warned. But I want to grow close to him, know him more, and I'm not gonna lose this chance. He may not be available but that doesn't mean I can't be a really close friend of his. Now I have to remember to be a little more soft, just like when I met Ruby.

[After a while]

"There you go! You really learn stuff fast!" He praised me. I was doing some simple things he showed me that weren't as bad.

"If you think that's all I can do watch this!" I said trying to impress him. I did more complex things he did when I saw him.

"Umm, I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

"Don't worry! I got th-" I was cut off as I slipped. I shrieked and close my eyes waiting for a thump. But nothing came. I felt a pair of strong arms around me. I opened my eyes to see Azure, holding me bridal style.

"Hey, it's ok! It's ok, I got you." He said softly. I then hugged him, not regretting what he will say.

"Next time start small and slow. Going ahead and missing some small things will make you fall, literally." He said wisely. He then put me down as I let him go.

"Ok," I said sheepishly blushing red as Ruby's cloak. I noticed him look at the bleachers with a surprised face.

"Yang?" I turned around to see them.

"Ruby?"

"Hi! How's it going back there?" Ruby said,

"How did you find us here?" Azure asked still surprised.

"Well either Weiss' shriek or a little bird telling us." She said with a sly smirk.

"Ok… Did Ruby ate a ton of cookies?" Azure asked jokingly, trying to change the subject

"Sure did!" Ruby replied.

"Of course she did," I said shaking my head. I saw Azure look at the horizon.

"Looks like it's getting late, let's get back to our dorms," Azure stated.

"Let's race!" Ruby proclaimed.

"Want a rematch?! Let's go! Start here." Azure said pointing a spot next to his. Ruby ran down and got ready. So did Azure.

"Weiss if you may please time our start." He said formally. I nodded

"3… 2… 1… Start!" As I said start they both disappeared with Ruby leaving the same old trail of rose petals. I sighed as he left.

"You know Azure is quite _dashing,_ am I right?" Yang joked.

"Shut it, Yang," I said with a blush.

 **End of chapter. This is possible the longest I've ever written 9000 words in total, Holy Shit! Anyway, end of chapter 3. I'm hoping you guys enjoyvthis reading and getting ready for Christmas or Kwanzaa. I'm also typing a Christmas special chapter that will be released in this my One-Shot Collections, so look forward to that. It will include all characters from the stories I made so far, along with future characters from stories not released yet, so keep an eye out for that! Anyway, I wish all an EARLY Christmas!**

 **The same idea about the christmas special will also go the same for the New Years Special.**


	4. Exposed

**Whoo! 4th chapter for the month! I'M ON FIRE! If you are wondering why this story has a lot of chapters coming out frequently with HUGE chapters with at least over 6000 words, it's because it's easy to make a plot around. Compared to Pokemon, making plots in Beacon is a piece of cake. Seriously I have a hard time making plots on just one Pokemon story, and when I do it's hard to execute it on the story. And that's the reason why all Pokemon stories are halted at this point. It's just really hard making a plot, and it's quite strenuous in the middle of school.**

 **RWBY is set in a place that's a school, and I can relate to that. Sometimes things that happen in my school can inspire me to make a chapter similar to it, and that's why it's so easy to make plots for RWBY stories. So if you were wondering that and why updates on Pokemon are slow, almost to the point of a standstill, then that's why. So I hope you understand.**

 **If you are confused about the time placement of this story in relation to the show itself. I'm just gonna say this: The day Azure was assigned in Beacon was 2 days AFTER Team RWBY was made, like not the show the team itself(It will grow clearer as the story progresses).**

 **He's been in Haven Academy for only 2 weeks at best, Haven starts their days earlier than Beacon, in my story. He's known Maggie since childhood and confessed their love for each other in their middle school days, yes they were in the same middle school. They both applied to Haven Academy, because love and Azure joined the team with a really good head start, easily getting the number 7 even though he was there for a mere 2 weeks. And you know what happens from then on.**

 **So here's what happened so far**

 **Day 1: Transfer and murder witness**

 **Day 2: Meeting the Oz, Initiation and assigned to Team RWBY**

 **Day 3 1st half: Getting to know a little bit more about everyone, including team JNPR and Cardin.**

 **2nd half of day 3 and Day 4: This Chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it belongs to RoosterTeeth. Only the story and OC belongs to me.**

 **Enough rambling! ONTO the story!...**

-Azure-

I reached the dorm in no time. Ruby seemingly late, which is strange as she would be almost on par with me.

( _Where is she?_ ) I thought. And on cue, she finally arrived. Panting as usual.

"What took you so long? You're usually on par with me." I asked her. I then heard a grumbling stomach.

"I think it was those cookies. I ate a lot of them." She said holding her stomach.

"Maybe you ate too much. You know too much of a good thing is bad for you." I said.

"I learned that the hard way I guess." She said, still gripping her stomach.

"You're gonna need to rest," I said. I activated my Semblance, got her and tucked her in bed. I notice her small blush in her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go check on Blake. Sleep tight, Ruby." I said with a smile and salute. I then left the room to go check on Blake in the library.

-3rd Person-

"Uhh… Bye…" Ruby said, still holding on that blush. Meanwhile, Yang and Weiss came in.

"What's up with him?" Yang asked.

"He went to check on Blake," Ruby said.

"Oh ok. Any reason your face is red like your clothes?" Yang asked her. This made her go even redder.

"Now it's redder." Weiss pointed out.

"No particular reason." She said. Then her stomach grumbled again after eating over 6 jars of cookies.

"Maybe… She has a crush." Yang said with a sly smirk.

"What! T-t-that's not true!" Ruby protested.

"Sure…" Yang said holding that sly smirk.

"Looks like all those cookies have made you sick," Weiss said.

"Yeah… I'm gonna sleep and let it pass." Ruby said with drowsy eyes.

"Alright have a good nap, sis," Yang said. Weiss and Yang then sat at Azure's bed.

"So what do you think of Azure so far?" Yang asked  
"Why do you ask so much…" Weiss said sighing.

[Meanwhile]

Azure was running and reached the library. Upon entry, he admired the very large interior, with very well done columns. There are a bunch of shelves all over the place almost as tall as the ceilings. It was very silent, save some turning pages and clicks and clacks of computer keyboards. There wasn't a lot of people here, just some looking for books, others in seats. Soon enough he found Blake, focusing on her book, "Ninjas of Love". He got up to her quietly.

"Blake." He said. Blake didn't respond, except with the turn of a page.

"Blake." He said again, not getting a response.

"Blakey Blakey." He said in a more playful tone. Her face didn't change one bit and turned another page.

"Can someone even read that fast?" Azure said. He was thinking of something to get Blake out of this.

"Hmmm, what to do? What to do? What to do?" Azure said to himself thinking

He thought of something, but he's hoping it wouldn't go terribly. With an unsure face, he went up to Blake and picked the book straight from her hands.

"Hey!" She said quietly trying not to disturb the people in the library. She got up and grabbed the book straight from him, with a dissatisfied face.

"Finally got your attention," Azure said,

"You know there are other ways to get other people's attention." She said getting back to her reading.

"Yeah… But you were too focused on…" He stopped and looked at the cover of the book, which she noticed and immediately closed it.  
"Don't say it!" She said.

"Ninjas of Love?" He said. Blake had a small blush on her face and grunted.

"Heh. Why so flustered? Anyway, I just wanted to check in on you."  
"Yeah, no problems here, just reading my book." She said bluntly

"Alright, I'm gonna go back to the dorm see you there!"

"Wait!" She said fast enough before Azure left.

"Yeah?"  
"Ummm… can you still teach me about those pressure points?" She asked sheepishly.

"Sure. Anytime, maybe tomorrow. Well, see you back in the dorm." He said with a salute and wink, then left with a dash. Blake heating up from that gesture, held onto her book and stood still for a while. Her face was stuck with surprise and confusion as she read her book…

[Late morning]

Everyone was back in their dorms, Ruby waking up after her cookie coma, Blake reading her book, Weiss and Yang doing whatever they do. Azure recently washed his blades to maintain its purity. His scroll rang with the same ringtone.

"Oh! It's Maggie. I gotta take this." Azure said."I'll be back in a flash!" He said. Azure stopped just outside of the dorm and answered the call to hear the same voice. Though it might not sound like it, she's not going well with her relationship with Azure, not only because he's not there but because she wanted something new.

"Hey there, Maggie Pie~," Azure said lovingly.

"Hey, Azure." She said plainly.

"Aww, what has brought you down, sugar?" He asked.

"I don't know…" She said

"Well, you know what's coming, right?"  
"Yeah… anniversary." She said non-enthusiastically.

"You always remember." Azure said with a smile. Maggie on the other side wasn't smiling.

"Yeah, I'll see you I guess…" She said leaving Azure hanging.

"Bye." She then hung up leaving Azure confused.

"Why has she been acting like this lately? Maybe it's those hormones." He said to himself. He shortly came back, and they all went back to their routine.

"Let's go check Vale out," Ruby suggested.

"Yeah. Let's go!" Weiss said.

"Alright, race you there!" Azure said leaving. He then shortly came back with a laugh.

"I'm just kidding, I won't leave my team behind would I?"  
"You did it before," Weiss said crossing her arms.

"Before, not today. Smart." Azure said, tapping his head, earning an eye roll from Weiss.

"Let's go, though!" Yang said.

[Later in Vale]

-Azure-

We reached the city slowly, which was very long, for me at least. The thing I noticed today is that there were balloons and those triangle things that hang on the rope, in colors of brown, yellow and green. Wonder what's the special occasion about.

We were walking the streets passing by pedestrians and tall buildings with Weiss leading the way. I saw a banner being hung up that says "WELCOME to VALE!" in a burgundy color. Weiss stopped which made us all stop.

"The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" Weiss said with a gleeful smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss… It's kinda weirding me out." Ruby said.

"I think she's just excited with all the things that will happen in the Vytal festival," I said to Ruby.

"How could you not smile? A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be-"

"Dances, parades, food, tournament, which I'm looking forward to, and whatever there could be in this festival." Azure finished it.

"Exactly! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breathtaking!" she said moving along. Yang sighed and crossed her arms.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it boring."

"Quiet you!"  
"It's just what Weiss is good at apparently," Azure said.

"You be quiet, too!" She said. We continued walking until we stopped at the docks.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Saturday afternoon visiting the stupid docks," Yang said.

"They smell like fish," Ruby said covering her nose.

"I've heard that students from Vacuo are arriving by ship today. They were initially coming Friday, but they had a delay." She turned to us and continued talking.

"And as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them in the fine kingdom." She bragged, she turned and walked towards the docks.

"Representative? When was she assigned as the representative of Beacon?" I asked

"She's not, she just wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament," Blake said.

"You can't prove that!" She turned. I looked to see Ruby looking down the street with an astonished face.

"Hey Rubes, watcha you look- Whoa," I said seeing the strings of yellow police tape in a broken in the building. I looked and saw police investigating the crime scene. Ruby proceeded towards one of the detectives with the group the following suit.

"What happened here?" She asked.

"Robbery. Second Dust ship to be hit this week. This place is turning into a damn jungle." He said going closer to inspect. Yang scoffed.

"That's terrible."

"They left all the money again!" Another detective said, catching my attention.

"Yeah, just doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The detective Ruby talked to asked.

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?" The second detective said.

"You thinking the uhhh..." He said twisting his wrist.

"The White Fang?" He said. What he said made everything silent, and all I could focus on were those two words. The White Fang. It's starting to come back now. The scene, the blood, the wounds, the… emotions. I suddenly felt a surge of adrenaline go through me. My heart pumped faster, my muscles tensed. My vision became blurry, eyes blinking faster, and my breathing becoming heavy and fast, making grow light headed.

"Azure?" Yang said. My attack continued and grew I paranoid. I'm seeing vivid images of the scene and what could've happened before it. Someone slitting my mom's throat with the sounds of her screams. Someone cutting my dad with loud screams of pain. It only made it worse thinking of the gruesome murder. My breathing grew heavier.

-Ruby-

"Azure, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. He was breathing really heavily, he was slowly stepping back from the scene.

"Azure?" Blake asked coming to his aid. He then looked at her, seemingly scared. His hand reached for the handle of his blade.

"Azure what are you doing?" Weiss asked. We were seeing Azure, in a pretty bad state of anxiety, or something much worse. He then drew Velociter, shining brightly under the light, he took a very defensive stance with his body low with his wielding arm covering his face. We were lucky there wasn't anyone here, or things would've gotten worse.

"Azure! Snap out of it!" I said. His eyes then went back to normal, showing his beautiful cobalt blue eyes. He then looked down, realizing what he has in his hand. He quickly put it back. His face was still in disbelief. I came close to him, trying to calm him down.

"Azure, are you ok now?" I asked. He looked up and suddenly hugged me, which made me blush hard. He was hugging me quite tight, but I returned it, feeling his strong back. I then heard something I didn't expect. Whimpering. From Azure. I then felt wet tears hit my shoulder. He was crying.

The rest of group came, inspecting on him.

"What happened?" Weiss asked. He was still sobbing, but not crying out loud, just sobbing, shedding tears.

"White Fang… My parents…" He whimpered with his voice cracking on 'My parents'. His sobbing intensified and his hug grew tighter. I grew compassion for him, as I put two and two together.

"The White Fang, they…" Blake said.

"Murdered my parents," Azure said muffled by Ruby's shoulder. I saw them look at each other in disbelief and sympathy, as they know now the back story to Azure. Soon enough he let go, and I still had my blush on trying my best to make it go away. He began wiping his tears sniffling.

"Those White Fang. What a bunch of no good degenerates." Weiss stated. Blake gave a narrowed stare. I and Yang tended with Azure to calm him down after that panic attack. Yang came in with a hug.

"Don't worry, Azure we're here for you," Yang said. I nodded agreeing with my sister.

-Blake-

"What's your problem?" I asked

"My problem? I just simply don't care for the criminally insane." She said bluntly. Oh, she will get on my nerves.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus." I defended

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet. And they murdered Azure's parents." She retorted.

"So then they're 'very' misguided, and I don't think the whole White Fang group would just go out and murder, I think someone else did this," I said someone, I knew back then when I was there.

"One way or another, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale," I said, wondering why they would do that. I know them more than Weiss, and I'm sure they don't need this much Dust to supply them.

"She's got a point," Ruby said joining in the conversation.

"Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago… Maybe it was him." She said looking at the crime scene.

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." She said staying very adamant of her claim. My glare grew angrier at her. Why can't she get it through her thick skull? They are not all like that! She doesn't know how the White Fang started then became this.

"That's not necessarily true," Yang said coming over with a better looking Azure which made me happier for him.

"Yeah. I don't think you should just profile Faunus just based on a small group of 'misguided' Faunus. It's the equivalent of saying _all_ humans despise Faunus because a small group of people decided to prove their message in a bad way." He said emphasizing 'all'.

"Exactly! Thank you, Azure." I said  
"But I'm still gonna find the one that, murdered my parents." He said balling his fist. Yang held his wrist to calm him down. At least he doesn't hate all of the White Fang and gets the gist of it.

"Hey! Stop that Faunus!" We suddenly heard. We ran to the edge of the docks. I saw a muscular monkey Faunus with spiky blond hair, on the edge of the ship.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" He then laughed and lept. He ran and then hung up on a light pole.

"You no-good stow-away!" One of the sailors taunted.

"Hey! A 'no-good' stowaway would have been caught. I'm a great stow-away." He taunted back, eating a banana, which he supposedly stole from them. I saw the detectives from before coming down to the call of the sailors. One of them threw a rock at him. He quickly dodged it and the rock fell down to the bottom of the ocean.

"Hey! Get down from there this instant." He threw the banana peel at his face, prompting him to growl. He got onto the light pole and did a little laugh. He quickly did a large acrobatic flip and landed running away from them starting a chase. He got up the stairs ran past us, with the 2 detectives trailing behind him.

"Wait, I think I know him! Let's go!" Azure said. He then started running quite fast, and I realized he wasn't even using his Semblance.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes," Yang said.

"Quick! We have to observe him!"  
"And catch up with Azure!" Ruby said. We all started running to where that guy went. We turned a corner and saw Azure getting closer to them, he sure runs fast, even without his Semblance. They then turned to another corner. Weiss turned the corner and couldn't stop as she hit someone and fall. The monkey Faunus soon disappeared into the buildings, and Azure stopping in his tracks when he lost sight of him.

"No! He got away!" Weiss said still down on the ground.

"Uuuhh, Weiss…?" Yang said pointing to the person. It was a girl with hair similar to Nora's just more plentiful than hers. Though she was knocked down she has a smile. Weiss quickly jolted away standing up.

"Salutations!" She said greeting us. Azure then came back.

"Um… Hello" Ruby said.

"Are you… Ok?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" she said. We all looked at each other baffled and Azure just shrugged seemingly unnoticed by the girl.

"Are you gonna take a tan… or stand up?" Azure asked making her quickly turn her head to him. She had an unsure face, then went back to normal.

"Yes." She suddenly sprung up using her arms as leverage. We all quickly stood back one step in sync and Azure walking behind all of us.

"My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said.

"Hi, Penny. I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."  
"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" I then quickly elbowed her bringing her back to the question.

"Oh, I'm Yang."  
"Azure."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" She said looking at all of us.

"You already said that." Weiss pointed out.

"So I did!" She said as if she didn't know she did.

"Well, sorry for running into you," Weiss said.

"Take care, friend!" Ruby waved as we left.

"She was… weird." Yang said.

"I think it would be nicer to say that it was just an unusual greeting," Azure stated.

"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to?" Weiss asked, making me glare at her. When will she stop? Then we suddenly saw Penny appear before our very eyes.

"What did you call me?" She asked in a somewhat offended tone. Weiss quickly pointed to Yang.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me," Yang said quickly.

"No, not you…" Penny then went past us and stopped in front of Ruby, making her lean back.

"You!" Penny said.

"Me?! I-I don't know, I- what I- um, uh-" Ruby quickly stuttered not finding her words.

"You called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" She asked, surprising everyone.

"Ummm…" She quickly looked over her staring form, and we all silently signaled her to definitely not do this.

"Ya, sure! Why not?" She said, which was ironically unsurely.

"Oh boy." Azure said facepalming. We all stared at her in disbelief and fell.

-Azure-

Penny did a quick laugh and raised her arms.

"Sen-sational!" She said happily. I sighed and helped the girls up.

"We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" She exclaimed.

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No, she seems 'far' more coordinated," Weiss said dusting herself.

"So what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." She said. While they were, I was talking to Ruby.

"Is that how you met Weiss in Beacon?" I asked her.

"More or less." She said with a light shade of pink.

"Wait… you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a strong salute.

"Forgive me, but you hardly look the part." Weiss judged.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake quickly pointed out.

"It's a 'combat skirt'." She said. Ruby quickly went to her side.

"Yeah!" Weiss gave her a hand and Ruby took the five.

"Ohh how outrageous, say don't you have any other 'battle garments' on you?" I asked Weiss in a mocking 'fashionista teen' voice. She gave a quick glare to which I returned with a smile.

"Wait. If you're here for the tournament," She then grabbed Penny by the shoulders.

"Does that mean you know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion?" She said, making a noticeable glare from Blake.

"The who?" Penny asked. Suddenly Weiss got a sketch in hand with a very rudimentary drawing of Sun.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat." She said trying to clarify.

"Woah woah, Ice queen! Watch those words!" I said to her.

"Why do keep saying that?" I heard a dissatisfied Blake.

"Huh?"  
"Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!" She blurted out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop referring to the trashcan as a trashcan, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" she said pointing out the 2 nearby objects. She's got a point, but not in a good impression.

"Stop it!" Blake demanded.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him time, he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the Wh- terrorist group" She said. I noticed Blake ball up her hand. She growled.

"You ignorant little brat!" She said before leaving us.

"Blake! Don't be like that!" I said.

"How dare you! I'm your teammate!" She said reaching up to her.

"You are a judgmental little girl." Blake taunted. I'm deciding to end this so I got Flashpoint up to get between them and to stop them.

"Enough! This is not what I wanted to see! Nor my father would!" I said making them stop, especially the mention of my father.

"Let's just put this in the past and end it!" I turned to Weiss.

"I may be your friend Weiss, but I'm not liking this side of you, discriminating Faunus and profiling them as evil no good animals. How could you?" I said showing disgust. She looked down, trying to find an argument but couldn't.

"Let's just get back at our dorms," I said sternly. I walked back to the direction of Beacon leaving them, leaving the negativity filling the air.

-Ruby-

"Wow. Looks like he's not really into that." Yang said. I noticed Blake and Weiss glare at each other as we left off.

[Back in the dorms]

When we got in the dorm, Azure was in bed tucked in snoring lightly, as he walked ahead of us. Lucky for us he's a heavy sleeper and is not easily awaken by outside noise. This made it safe for the 2 to argue at it again.

"I don't understand why this is causing such a problem," Weiss said.

"That 'is' the problem," Blake said

"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity, don't you?" Weiss asked. This is getting more heated by the second.

"The Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil," Weiss stated, making Blake stand up.

"There's no such thing as 'pure evil'! Why do you think they hate humanity so much? It's because of people like Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures!"  
"People like me?" Weiss asked.

"You're discriminatory!" Blake said.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss retorted back. Everything grew silent then. Weiss' voice tone has declined but still the same anger in it.

"You want to know 'why' I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus?" She said going to the window.

"It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War. As in actual bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family, friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust… stolen." The mention of that last one made Blake somewhat uncomfortable.

"And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood," Weiss added balling up a fist and thumping the nightstand. I came up to her to calm down.

"Weiss I-" She quickly turned around.

"No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang?! It's because they're a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!" She said getting closer to Blake.

"Well, maybe _we_ were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake blurted. This made us silent, and Weiss stand back. Her face went from disgust and anger to surprise and astonishment. It was about time Blake realized what she said.

"...I-" She then suddenly left the room in a blink of an eye.

"Blake! Wait come back!" I said trying to get her attention.

"Why?" I said.

-3rd Person-

Blake left, realizing that she slipped up and inadvertently revealed herself to have a connection with the White Fang. She ran out of the dorm and out into the school, where stood a statue of stone. What stood were 2 proud warriors, a Huntsman and a Huntress, on a rock, with a terrifying Grimm creature below them. Blake looked at the statue for a while, and slowly but surely untied her bow, revealing her 2 cat ears. She wiped a tear away and then heard a voice.

"I knew you would look better without the bow!" The voice said…

-Azure-

"Azure. Azure." A voice said. I slowly opened my eyes to see Ruby, in her sleepwear.

"What is it, Rube?" I asked.

"It's Blake." She said. I turned to my left and noticed that her bed was made, but left untouched.

"We have to find her," I said. She nodded and I got myself prepared. I went to my locker which had the ever so lucky group of numbers, 777. How lucky is that? I opened the lockers to see my weapons and clothes. I saw my Velociter and Illisus displayed in its glory, along with my 2 Kali sticks. I know I might be going on a stroll to find Blake, but having a weapon on hand will be needed, just in case. I'm deciding to only hold onto one, though, and I decided to get my 2 Kalis and leave the Velociter Illisus behind.

"Sorry, not for today," I said. I strapped my Kalis by my sides and closed the locker. I got my two weapons and started shadow boxing with them, remembering the times I had with this back since I was a kid. I stopped as I noticed the door creak.

"Azure." I looked and saw Ruby peering through the door.

"Let's go." I gave a nod as we left campus.

-3rd Person-

Blake was with Sun, who helped her through the city. They were in a cafe, on the rooftop, with a more or so awkward conversation. Meanwhile, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang are looking for one part of the city, Azure was using his Semblance to cover a larger part of the search.

Blake took a sip of her drink and took a deep breath. Sun was just waiting for her to talk, with his tail holding his drink. Blake had recently exposed more about herself to him, about being part of the White Fang as a child and how the White Fang were different before than now.

"So… have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.

"Blake! Blake where are you?" Azure screamed. He stopped at the corner of the cafe the 2 were on, just out of view from them. Blake and Sun looked over to see a blue haired boy standing by the corner looking at the streets.

"Azure?" Blake whispered to herself.

"Blake!... Where could she be?" Azure said, before zipping in a snap. The 2 then returned back to their seats.

"That voice, that hair, he seems familiar…" Sun said rubbing his chin.

"Wait… you know Azure?" Blake asked. Sun then remembered who that guy was, and snapped.

"Bingo! That was Azure Masan! From Haven back at Mistral!" Sun said.

"Both of you were in the same school?" Blake asked wondering.

"Yeah! He was a really great guy back got straight A's, charismatic, tough, and a really efficient fighter, but not much of a lady killer. His parents were very active civil rights movement leaders. They're the ones that stopped Faunus discrimination in the region! Not the whole kingdom, unfortunately." Sun quoted, taking a sip of his drink. "So… all those news, the Faunus getting along very well with people, the White Fang breaking down… His parents did that?" Blake asked. Sun nodded.

"Wow, they must've been very well known."

"Yeah they were. It all stopped there when some terrible news of his parents being murdered by the White Fang, according to Azure himself. He said 'I came into their room and saw utter bloodshed. Blood all over the wall, stained on the bed, covering my mom and dad.' He was pretty much crying in the background. Poor him." Sun said with pity.

"That's really sad. The White Fang targeted his family, because they…" Blake stopped and looked to Sun for the answer.  
"You said it and you should know it," Sun said. Blake thought about it.

"Oh right… On the other part of the subject, what more can you tell me about Azure?" Blake asked.

"Again, great guy on campus. I remember that day his team, AMBR, and my team SSSN, had a sparring match, he was off the top! He fought back with equal skill and strength with his bo staff, like me. We barely managed a draw, and it was very close." Sun described.

"He must've been great back then," Blake said.

"Yeah. He was a girl's dream. He didn't notice them all that much, though because one he was very oblivious to love and two he was already occupied. I heard that they knew each other since childhood." He said. This made Blake look down feeling as if she lost hope to show her love for him.

"What's the matter, Blake?" Sun asked worriedly.

"I… just… I don't know." Blake said trying to hide a blush. Sun noticed this and smirked.

"You have a crush on him don't you?" He asked calmly.

"No, I don't!" Blake retorted. Sun sighed.

"Blake… if I can see your cat ears under that bow, then you know you can't hide your infatuation from me." Sun said, catching her off guard.

"But… he's occupied." Blake said looking down again.

"Oh, don't worry about that Blake. Maggie, his current girlfriend, has gotten, a little 'unstable' when he left." Sun said trying to find the correct word.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Maggie's relationship with Azure is slowly slipping. Ever since he left, Maggie was trying to look for a new boyfriend, someone to be with while hiding it from Azure. She even tried getting at it with me! But I declined as I have reserved my feelings for someone else." Sun stated.

"So basically she's cheating on Azure?" Blake asked with a disgusted face.

"Yep. What an unloyal girlfriend she is." Blake growled at the actions of Maggie towards Azure. She was hoping this wouldn't break his heart.

"I'm still surprised Azure hasn't noticed it, yet. He's very loyal to anyone he gets close to with and has shown time and time again that he loves her, and he would do anything to make her happy. Even breaking his parent's bank to get her a special Dust collection." Sun said laughing at that.

"Really? He was that loyal?" Blake said laughing at that remark

"No doubt, he's very faithful. But instead of being gifted with a happy faithful girlfriend, he gets an attention hungry, love-seeking, unloyal no-good girl." Sun said radiating a little anger.

"Wow, so are you saying this could be my chance?" Blake asked sheepishly.

"If you can get to him, then yeah. Go get him!" Sun said encouraging her.

"Right! Thank you, Sun!" Blake said.

"Don't get yourself too excited, though. Let's go." Sun said. Blake nodded and the two left.

[Night time]

The team was looking for Blake non-stop, with Azure doing most of the work. Azure soon stopped, and caught up with Ruby and the new girl, Penny.

"Have you found her yet?" Azure asked.

"No," Ruby said sadly. Azure walked along with them and walked along with them.

"Dammit. If only they didn't argue any further." Azure said, with his head hanging.

"It's ok, we'll find her. Even if it means looking for her through the night." Ruby said.

"I'm just hoping she's safe," Azure said.

[Meanwhile]

Blake was hiding on top of a building near the docks, with tons and tons and tons of Dust in cargo boxes, labeled with the Schnee emblem and company. Sun and Blake discussed a plan on knowing where the White Fang would strike and decided to intercept them at the docks. Sun came back from stealing food and rendezvous with Blake.

"Did I miss anything?" Sun asked, holding some apples in his hands.

"Not really. They've offloaded all the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there." Blake informed.

"Cool. I stole you some food." Sun said handing her an apple.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" She asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" He said back trying to defend himself. Blake stared back with a dissatisfied face.

"Ok, too soon," Sun said. Soon a Bullhead with roaring engines came over, with the wind blowing at them strongly. The Bullhead flew over them and landed in an open spot, surrounded by tons of Dust waiting to be stolen. A ramp opened and out came a person, wearing black and white clothing. On his back was the symbol of the White Fang. Blake quickly took notice.

"Oh no." She said.

"Is that them?" Sun asked.

"Yes. It's them." Blake answered. Soon more White Fang appeared, with one holding a rifle.

"Alright. Grab the tow cables." He ordered.

"You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?" Sun asked, noticing Blake's sad face.

"No. I think deep down I knew. I just wished that I wasn't right." Blake said.

"Hey! What's the holdup!" A voice said. This caught Blake's attention, as did the White Fang members.

"We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, sooo why don't you animals try to pick up the pace." He ordered, taunting them being Faunus, which angered Blake overhead.

"This isn't right. The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that." She said drawing her katana.

"Hey! What are you doing!?" Sun asked surprised, as she jumped off, going towards the thieving White Fang.

"No, you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Roman said, continuing to harshly treat the Faunus as animals. This made Blake come out and get her katana at Roman's neck.

"What the-? Of for fu-"  
"Nobody move!" Blake ordered. The White Fang got poised with guns and swords. Blake was ready to reveal herself to sway them to her side.

"Woah! Take it easy there little lady." Roman said. The White Fang got closer and pointed their weapons at her. She looked at them and removed her bow in one swift motion, sending it into the wind, and revealing her cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang. Why are you aiding this scum?" She asked them. The White Fang noticed one of their kind and lowered their weapons, as they wouldn't turn on their own Faunus kind. Roman stayed surprisingly calm, despite having a blade close to ending his life.

"Heh, oh kid. Didn't you get the memo?" He said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake demanded

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." He said. Blake tightened the grip of the blade against his neck, practically touching his skin.

"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." She said. Then 2 more Bullheads came, blowing a strong gust on them.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'little' operation." Roman bragged, looking up with a smile, seeing as reinforcements came. She stared in disbelief, and in the middle of it, Roman smiled, loaded his gun cane, and shot the ground to let himself free.

[Meanwhile]

"What the?" Azure said turning to see smoke from an explosion.

"Oh no," Ruby said.

"I'll be ahead! Just meet me there!" Azure said. He got into a running man position, activated his Semblance and left.

Blake was blown away by the explosion, and Roman ready to end her. She got up and dodged all his shots. She did some back flips and used her Semblance to blink away from an explosion. She ran to a corner trying to not engage with Roman.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." He taunted, with a banana peel suddenly being dropped on his hat. He groaned looked up and got stomped by Sun, then doing a roll and flips.

"Leave her alone!" He stated. Then a blue blur came through and stopped at the scene. Azure stopped for a second to see Sun, and Sun noticed this.

"Sun Wukong? Is that you?" Azure said,

"In the flesh!" Sun said. He looked up and saw White Fang surrounding him. Sun turned around to see Azure behind him, watching his back, with his Kali sticks in hand.

"You two aren't the brightest bananas in the bunch, are ya?" Roman asked. The White Fang grunts dropped from the Bullheads, weapons drawn.

"You ready to take them down?" Azure asked combining his Kali sticks to form his staff.

"You betcha!" Sun said getting his collapsible staff. The White Fang members all rushed to them.

"Let's do this!" Both Azure and Sun said in Unison. Sun started it off with a whack to a White Fanger. Azure came in second and swept 3 of them off their feet. Sun began spinning his staff on his back keeping some of them away from him. He then twisted his body grabbed his bo staff and knocked two out and kicked another. Azure was fairing well, as he whacked one to the side, hit one behind, flipping backward and kicking the same guy behind him to another White Fang grunt in front, while landing gracefully.

Blake was watching in the corner, seeing the 2 staff wielders fending off the rushing White Fang with total ease, focusing mostly on Azure.

"He's so cool." She said to herself.

Azure lifted his staff and smashed it into the ground. In a small amount of time, the electrified tips, powered by yellow dust, intensified and sent a shock surging through the ground and stunning surrounding White Fang soldiers. Azure saw this chance and started twisting his staff like a helicopter while his body was leaning low to the ground, knocking out 5 of them then vaulting over to 2 members knocking them out with an 180-degree split kick, but with an ungraceful landing.

"Oh shit! That hurts!" Azure said, holding his groin. He looked up and saw a barrel aimed at his head.

"Watch your mouth boy!" He said. He was about to shoot but Blake intervened.

"Azure!" She said grabbing him just before he shot.

"Blake!" Azure said feeling happy that she's safe.

"He's mine!" She said furiously attacking Roman. She went forward striking with her blade. She used her Semblance appearing forward, back and front in a cycle, attacking with each use trying to catch him off guard, but Roman was too quick and skilled. She got hit by the tip of his cane on her abdomen and was whacked. This enraged Azure and rushed forward separating his staff to form his Kali sticks. He went behind Roman, but he knew better and stopped his strike. He then pushed him and started doing his struck. A sweep kick and then twisting around doing a back kick. He rushed forward with his Semblance and did the same strike combo that he did to Ruby during his initiation, but using a portion of his Semblance, doing more swipes with more force. But Roman seemed to block them easily with his cane. Azure then speed kicked his shin, which caught Roman, then tried to get pressure point at one of his arms, but he lunged too hard and Roman dodged it then elbowing his back. Sun then came in with 2 nunchucks and started doing his combo of strikes. He started twisting with both of them, firing each shot. It started slow, then it sped up pretty fast, with Sun striking, shooting and reloading all at once, with 11 shots being fired every second, at least. Roman dodged them all getting a little bit too cocky, then getting hit by Blake. Azure was trying to get to up but his back took a tool, but it was far from being broken.

Roman got up and noticed the hanging cargo box. He stood up and shot it then it fell going to Blake and Sun. Azure noticed this and quickly activated his Semblance and pushed them away saving them, but not himself…. Supposedly. Blake stumbled and turned to see a cargo box where Azure stood.

"Azure!" She shouted with tears appearing in her eyes.

"No!" Sun said, 'losing' his friend. He turned around to see himself about to meet the same fate, with Roman pointing his cane at him.

"Hey!" A voice shouted. Sun and Roman looked to the source and saw Ruby, with Crescent Rose activated.

"Oh, hello Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" Roman said diverting his attention to her. Blake was soon trying to push off the cargo box off, and Sun came in to help, but it was too heavy.

"NO! Azure!" Blake shouted. Unbeknownst to them, Azure has found a new ability that he found when he was using his Semblance to get to the docks. He can phase through things. By vibrating as fast as non-humanly possible, he can phase through solid objects like a ghost. It's basically the ability that the Flash uses. But this was very energy consuming. Azure was still inside the box full of Dust, then he casually walked out of the box, phasing through it. He then fell down on his knees, which didn't go unnoticed by Blake and Sun. They heard a thump and went to the other side of the box to see a heavily breathing and kneeling blue haired boy.

"Azure!" Blake said then suddenly rushing to Azure tackling him with a hug, tears in her eyes, which went from tears of sadness to tears of joy.

"Blake! You're safe!" Azure said returning the hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Blake said. Azure laughed.

"I won't go down that easily." Blake tightened the hug, with her blush getting redder.

"Don't trick me like that again!" She said.

"It's ok I'm fine," Azure said. He looked up to see Sun over him with a smile.

"Nice seeing you again!" Azure said giving him a fist.

"Same here," Sun said returning the bump. Everyone got startled when they heard a nearby explosion, by a Bullhead that crashed.

"These kids just keep getting weirder!" Roman said, closing the hatch and leaving the scene. They watched him leave with another Bullhead, with not a single speck of Dust being stolen. Azure got up with Blake still hugging him, with an ever so red blush. Sun smiled at this and gave a sly smirk. Blake returned with a glare.

[Later]

-Azure-

"Oh god that phasing almost took the life out of me," I said lying down on one of the boxes.

"How did you even learn that? It's pretty awesome." Sun said.

"I don't know, it just appeared. Mr. Oz did say I have a lot of potential so…" I stopped to see Weiss and Yang coming back. Ruby went up and used her wonderful fast talk she learned at Signal. I couldn't keep track of it, as my Semblance was out of fuel for today. But from what I heard, she said something about kitty ears under a bow?

"Blake are you a…"  
"Yes. And I was part of the White Fang." Blake answered, but she gave a little bit more information then I asked. She got up and went to Weiss.

"Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?" Weiss asked Blake. She remained silent.

"12 hours. That means I've had 12 hours to think about this. And in that 12 hours, I decided…" She then stayed silent, making suspense build up.

"I don't care!"  
"You don't care?" Blake asked confused.

"You said your not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"  
"Upupupup! I don't wanna hear it. All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates, and not some…" She stopped and looked over to Sun.

"Oh boy," I said under the wind.

"Someone else." Weiss finished.

"Well, that's a bit of a change," I said under the wind again. We all smiled and Blake wipes a tear.

"Of course." This made Weiss smile. Ruby then put her hands in the air.

"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" Making everyone literally come together.

"Hey! You're not just gonna leave me here right?" I asked them.

"What happened to you?" Yang asked.

"I'll explain later," I said to her.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss said pointing to Sun. He gave off a nervous laugh.

"Hey wait a minute where's Penny?" Ruby asked. I just noticed that. Penny was gone.

"Hey, can we all get back to the dorm now. I don't feel like running." I said tiredly. They all laughed and Yang picked me up.

"I got you, big boy!" Yang said picking me up bridal style with ease, making me blush.

"I do not condone this!" I shouted in protest. They all laughed at my uncomfortable experience being carried like this.

"Quiet you!" Weiss joked. We all then laughed as we joked back to Beacon.

"Hey… can someone wash my blades for me?" I asked.

"I will," Blake said.

"Ok, I'll tell you some instructions when we get back, they're special blades," I said,

"Ok." She said. We then walked off under the moonlight.

 **Done! I'm literally on fire with this! Now I hope you all understand my reasoning before you read the story, about me halting, but not canceling, my Pokemon stories at this time. This is probably my first time integrating a show's episode with my story, so I hope I didn't do too bad. Please Review!**

 **I'm working on the Christmas special now!**

 **Bye!**

 **REVIEW! Please? Aww, you already left haven't you?**


	5. Beacon

I woke up as early as usual. I realized this is his first time going into class in Beacon, and I don't have a uniform. I went to the bathroom for a really quick shower and to my locker to get my clothes. I got a real surprise there. Upon a hanger was a fancy clean and sharp looking set of attire. There are a white collared shirt, a red tie, blue vest, black suit, and pants, with the suit having some nice gold touches. I took it in my hands to inspect it. It used high-quality silk for comfort and fit, which was very soft.

"Looks neat," I said to myself. I inspected it and looks to be my size. When I turned it around he saw a piece of paper along with a message.

"Welcome to Beacon, Azure. Get ready for class." I said as he read the message. I noticed a bigger piece of paper, that was folded. I unfolded it and revealed my schedule. There's the usual one of them was physical education, combat training, history, Grimm studies, weapon mastery, sometimes of going outside and lastly lunch. They weren't in that order though. Since I was in team RWBY I'm certain that I have the same class with them. I peeked through the door to see everyone else still sleeping. And according to the wall clock, it's still early. So as any normal person who gets new clothes will try them on. Before I did that though I checked to see if Blake washed my blades correctly, and to my surprise she did.

"Good work Blake," I said to myself. I undressed myself down to my underwear and tossed the clothes aside. I got in pants first and did fit quite loose but tight enough to stay on. I got on the shirt and tie, the vest, and the suit. It wasn't a lot of layers but it did feel quite thick, expected with 3 layers of material, though surprisingly I don't feel hot. Breathable it is. I looked in the mirror and a saw a good-looking, sharp and clean Beacon student.

"Lookin good. Pow pow." I said to myself mocking shooting guns. I fixed up my ruffled hair with my hands to give it a clean cut look. I heard a loud yawn.

"Looks like they have awakened." I said to myself. I went to the door to see Yang already up, in her sleepwear. She had an orange tank top with flame design and black boy shorts.

"Sup," I said casually. She eyed me from bottom to top and did a seductive purring noise.

"Lookin sharp!" She said.

"Yeah! I just got it. Really fits good." I said.

"And you looking ever so handsome~" She purred. I gave a smile at the compliment and a red face.

"Stop," I said sheepishly. Is she always like this?

"Anyway, I have all class with you guys."

"As expected." She said nonchalantly.

"So are you gonna get ready or what?" I asked.

"Maybe, if you get out… unless…" She said staring at me, with a devious smirk.

"NOPE! I'm out!" I said getting out of the room into the living room minding her privacy. The boy is she getting more feisty every time.

-Yang-

"Why you gotta be a nice guy?" I said to myself. I went to the living room where Azure was doing something on his scroll with earbuds on. I walked past him and got my uniform. I went back to the room and undress there.

I got myself dressed in the usual attire with a plaid skirt, white shirt with a red ribbon, a brown jacket, and long black socks. Same old cloth but clean and new. I noticed my favorite red cape wearing teammate wake up with a cute little yawn.

"Morning sis!" I said to her.

"Morning Yang." She said groggily.

"Have you seen Azure in a school uniform? He looks soo handsome." I teased her, seeing a noticeable blush.

"Stop!" She demanded.

"Alright alright!" I said with a smile.

(My little sis does have a crush) I thought with a smile as she got off to get her clothes. As she opened the door she saw Azure in the sharpest looking clothes he's been in. I went to her side and saw her blush, a larger one might I add. I gave her a smirk.

"Shut it!" Ruby said. She went to get her uniform also unnoticed by Azure, still minding his Scroll.

* * *

"Onward to class!" Azure said as if he was leading an army.

"I should be saying that!" Ruby said,

"Sorry! I'm just enthusiastic about going to class finally. I mean I never went to any of your classes, just an initiation, fighting the Fang and that's it." He explained, still having his earbuds on.

"You got a point," I added.

"Yeah. I think we should show him around, it's his real first day at Beacon after all." Blake suggested.

"What do you think Ruby?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we should. He's a member of our team after all and we should help him." Ruby said.

Meanwhile Azure had earbuds on singing a tune. Only to be stopped by Weiss

"Umm could you not, it's school and you should follow the rules." She said in an ever so bossy tone

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" He asked, putting away the earbuds, briefly hearing the song.

"Shut it, you dolt." She said

Azure just shook his head in amusement and started humming the notes. I snickered and heard Weiss growl.

"Oh just get used to him Weiss, we'll be with him for 4 years soon… Might as well start getting used to him now." I said to her putting an arm on her shoulder.

"It will be a tough one though." She growled.

"So what do we have first?" Azure asked.

"Grimm studies. Professor Port." I said.

"Sounds interesting." He said

"Trust us it isn't. We're talking from experience." I said speaking on the behalf of team RWBY. They all nod in agreement.

"I'll have to see then." He said.

* * *

This class is boring as usual, with Professor Port rambling about his 'great' Huntsman adventures. Though today's speech was more interesting, relatively speaking.

"I was lost in a forest looking for a way home, and I didn't have my weapons as I merely wanted to stroll a 'peaceful' forest. I was walking back and out of nowhere out came a Beowulf! I was lucky to only encounter one and not a pack or I would've been Grimm food!" He said mimicking a Beowulf.

"This sounds interesting…" Ruby said.

"I was the only one there as I didn't bother telling my team, I just wanted a quick stroll to relax and then this Grimm just jumped me. So if it was a fight it wanted it's a fight it will get. So I prepared myself. I didn't know a lot of any hand to hand combat, but I know the basics. It was about time the Beowulf charged and tried to slash me, but I dodged. I the elbowed his head, making that animal fall to the ground. I didn't waste time as I heard more Beowulf's and stomped the knocked out one and started running like never before. I got back soon enough without a scratch." He finished. It wasn't that good, but compared to his other stories they seem better but more unbelievable.

"So as a Professor of Beacon, I believe you all should soon try to take some Grimm in a hand to hand combat, and with the help of your Semblance and aura you can do it really well, especially when you don't have your weapons." He said.

"I don't think this will end well," Azure said whispering to me.

"Excuse me, mister? You said you wanted to participate?" Professor Port said, gesturing to Azure.

"Uhh… no, I did-"

"Oh come on. You're new here because I don't recognize you. I want to see you go up against a Beowulf in hand to hand, no weapons, just you, your aura, and your Semblance." He said. Azure sighed.

"No escaping this, huh?" Azure asked. Professor Port nodded. Azure got up and went to the open space, where I fought a Grimm before. The same cage stood there that held one of those dreaded creatures.

"You ready Mr. Masan?" Professor Port asked. Azure didn't say a word and squared up, with determination in his eyes, his veins throbbing for action. The professor then opened the cage, and out came a Beowulf. It roared with ferocity and anger, as it looked on Azure. We would all run if we were gonna go hand in hand and toe to toe with a Beowulf, maybe Yang would, but it's scary to do. But Azure looked ready.

He waited for the Beowulf to charge, which it did. As it was about to slash him, he disappeared then reappeared behind the Beowulf giving a quick elbow to its body, making it aggravated as it turned to him. The Grimm creature slashed at Azure as best as it could, but Azure was dodging it gracefully as if he were playing with him a game of tag. He then grabbed its arm and gave it an elbow bending it backward, breaking it. He then did strong jabs, a knee to the abdomen and head, with a kick to the knee to bring it down. But he wasn't done yet as it was still alive and thrashing. He went behind it and put a headlock, making the creature panic trying to get Azure off itself. With one hand on the top of the beowulf's head and one hand on the chin, and some blue aura around him, he twisted it making a thundering crack in the classroom making everyone in the classroom wince, even the professor. The Beowulf went limp and fell to the ground and disappeared into dust, with Azure standing victorious. The Professor clapped and gave a hearty laugh.

"Great work Azure, you've shown strength, speed, and composure through that fight. And you did it all in 15 seconds! That's amazing. You can return to your seat now." He said. Azure was about to go out until the bells rung, signifying the start of next class.

"Well you're all dismissed then, good day everyone!" Professor Port as everyone left. Azure waved goodbye and we all left with him, some giving praise for Azure.

"Where did you learn to so that?" Ruby asked while we were walking to our next class.

"Ehh I guess it was instincts." He said.

* * *

I still can't believe I got that easily and done, I thought I would at least get a scratch. Now it's a little calm now as it's gonna be time to play sports, not fighting Grimm or anyone.

We reached the room to see a really spacious and expansive gymnasium. There are large windows that have huge rays of sunshine coming through, only being dampened by a slightly opaque curtain. That was not the only source of light as there were 4 floodlights, one in each corner. They don't shine bright as I thought it would, maybe they toned down the intensity of the light. There were retractable basketball nets, collapsible goal nets sequestered in open door nearby, and a lone teacher standing with a Scroll. He looked well built for a middle-aged man. He has messy black hair, and brown eyes. He's wearing a white collared shirt, some saggy sweatpants, casual shoes, with a whistle around his neck. Me and team RWBY got to our floor spots, which was all next to each other. Soon the others joined in, including team JNPR that are sitting behind us. We all changed to appropriate physical education clothes, as our uniforms and regular clothes would hinder our performance and cause problems. The coach repeatedly looked down on his Scroll and looked up to see everyone in attendance.

"Alright! Everyone is here, and in their appropriate spots, so I believe we can move on to the sport. I'm your coach for upcoming semesters, please just call me coach Jack, if you may. For a while you only did a test on our fitness, and some of you have shown to be adequate, some of you have gone beyond. While some of you have got some nerve to annoy Ms. Jackson. And one of you have never been tested." He said eyeing me out,

"If you haven't figured it out yet, the new guy here is Azure Masan, from Haven. Our soccer manager got him on a transfer and… well he's here. He won't need to do the test as we got his results from Haven and we're confident that he's above standard." He said making me smile, though I don't think I need the attention.

"I'll just cut to the chase as the 2nd semester is coming and we'll have to get into sports sooner or later. And we need some recruits in our team, we just got a refresh as our seniors graduated and moved on. We want the best athletes on our team, so we can prove everyone that Beacon is one of the top. Feel free to meet me in my office, during free time of course, and talk to me about what team you're gonna join. Soccer, football, basketball, badminton, volleyball, and baseball are available. There's more to participate in just ask me or any other phys ed teachers at another time."

"For today we'll be playing…" He stopped and went into a storage room to get something. The suspense wasn't that great but it was there. He came back with a familiar round bouncy object.

"Soccer." He said. Everyone started mumbling and chatting amongst one another. I tapped Weiss to get her attention.

"Now you can use some of the tips I gave you to good use." I said to her.

"Sure thing."

The class ended with the last person shooting, which just flew over the crossbar, one of the closest I've seen to a beginner in soccer. Some didn't fly off the ground, some went to space, some hit the woodwork, and the rest were poached by the keeper.

"Well that was fun." I said.

"Likeweiss." Yang joked.

"Don't mock my name, Yang!" Weiss protested. Yang smiled and shrugged.

"This will be a long day." I said, not really intending a joke.

"Ha! I got that joke." Yang said

"Don't worry it's your first day here so get used to it. You'll be here for 4 years." Blake said to me.

"I know, I keep saying that to myself but it doesn't seem to change." I said to her.

"Well just try to be with the flow." Blake said.

"Ok, thanks." I said to her

"So what's next?" I asked.

"Combat training." They all said.

"Like actual fighting?" I asked. They all nodded.

"But don't worry about it! It's just practice." Yang said brushing it off.

"Oh well."

Well the same place I gave my speech. I didn't know they would use this as a speech pedestal and a small combat arena. Which makes me wonder why they have the large open field outside.

I saw the same teams as usual including JNPR and the bastard team CRDL. Cardin has the same style of clothing as Jaune having armor pieces, but Cardin's was more protective as it was everywhere around his upper body, and more bulky. He has a giant mace with him that he can wield one handed. Either he has a lot of muscle or it's a light weight.

I saw a lot of other people some having swords and every single one having a ranged mode, like a gun mode. I have my Velociter and Illisus, in their pistol forms, and switched to my battle gear. Of course blue is the main color. I wear a blue long sleeve shirt with the right sleeve rolled up halfway to my arm and the other rolled up a partially. I have a holographic wristwatch on my left, for time. I have a thin vest to complement with a darker shade of blue than my shirt. I wear tailored black sweatpants that are loose at the quads but tight near the feet. Shoes are basic, I can have any shoe I want, but I have casual shoes on.

Ms. Goodwitch is on the pedestal and the same holographic screen on top.

"Alright students, today we'll be doing something a little special today." She said.

"Oh wonder what it is." Ruby said.

"You all know you've been fighting each other and learned a lot through that, which is good. But today we'll see if you can learn by yourself." What she said baffled everyone.

"With some help we managed to make copies of you to fight against. These aren't robots they're clones. Temporary I should add." She said

"So we'll be fighting against ourselves?" A random voice called out.

"Exactly. This to test your self awareness, to see what weaknesses you have that you can't see but the enemy can. With you fighting against an exact copy of you, you will be able to identify those weaknesses and resolve them." What she said surprised everyone. They all started mumbling talking to each other about this idea.

"So… We'll have to fight against ourselves?" Blake asked

"Pretty much. Wonder how will that turn out." I answered. I raised my hand for a question.

"How did you guys managed to copy us exactly, but also our fighting mentality?" I questioned.

"Well that I don't know. But let's move on with the training." She said

"Jaune Arc would you please come up." Ms. Goodwitch ordered.

"Ohh boy…" He said.

"Don't worry Jaune, it's just a small fight. Besides you know yourself right?" Pyrrha said encouraging him.

"Yeah…"

"Good, so go ahead and show yourself you're better then you think you are." She said in her strong voice.

"Alright, thanks Pyrrha." He said. He got up to the pedestal with his sword and collapsible shield in hand. Ms. Goodwitch moves aside and a door opened revealing Jaune, a clone. Jaune's face was utter astonishment as he saw himself, an exact copy that has all the details, from hair color, body size, facial features…

"Sup Jaune." The clone said. And even the voice! How did they manage to do this?

"Woah…" The real Jaune said. The Jaune clone snapped his fingers.

"Hey. You gotta focus, we're not here to inspect." The clone said. The real Jaune shook his head and got himself ready.

"You can start anytime you want." Ms. Goodwitch said.

"Can I not start at all?" The real Jaune said.

"Jaune."

"Fine." He said. As both of them charged, with swords high and shields low I had a sneaking suspicion that the clone will do something that Jaune wouldn't. I mean it's a clone of Jaune but I don't think that will translate to having the exact same mentality. It was about time as they clashed, metal on metal, sword on sword and shields on each other. They both break away and started doing the same combinations of strikes, but where Jaune was vulnerable the clone knew, as Jaune went for a big downward strike the clone dodged and gave a knee to Jaune.

"Well… I should've seen that comin." Jaune said.

"But you didn't." The clone said. Jaune wanted to return the favor with some strong strikes, but the clone blocked them with the shield. The clone then did a sudden wake up attack catching Jaune off guard.

This will be an interesting training method. I don't know if it will work in the long run but looks promising. It will help us notice our own weaknesses some that we never thought of or just never saw. But Jaune doesn't seem to be analyzing the smallest of details in what he's doing wrong, as he's getting beaten. One mistake is the one that almost anyone makes, is that they make one large swing making them vulnerable to a counter attack. I'm hoping Jaune would notice it, but the fight was done.

"How did that work?" Yang asked.

"No idea." Weiss said.

"Alright Jaune you can get off now. You did ok, but you should look at your movement and analyze more. The devil is in the smallest details." Ms. Goodwitch said giving some advice.

"Ok." He said reluctantly. He got up retrieved his shield and sword and went back to his team.

"Ok now that's done. Let's continue the program shall we?" she said. Everyone groaned and some periled in fear.

* * *

"OK! What the fuck is happening!" I said to myself doing a reality check. I'm just hiding behind an upturned table as it was a battlefield.

"Ha ha! I'm queen of the castle!" I heard seeing Nora upon a stack of tables. Holy God how is this possible. I just lost against myself I came in for some simple lunch and all I see is THIS!

I saw the door blast open and saw Sun, uncomfortably happy with Neptune.

"JUSTICE WILL BE SWIFT! JUSTICE WILL BE PAINFUL! JUSTICE WILL BE DELICIOUS!" Ruby shouted ending it with a battle cry. The followed along and cried along with RWBY.

"Off with their heads!" I heard Nora say. Oh dear God I hope she doesn't intentionally do that. I took a quick peek and got a piece of mashed watermelon on my face.

"Thanks!" I said sarcastically. I then ate it out of curiosity.

"Hey this is not bad."

"Hey can I get more watermelon!" I asked. My wishes have been answered as I got more watermelon on my face.

"Thanks!" I got behind the table as I wouldn't want any more food on me.

"Hey you two!" I shouted to the duo grabbing their attention.

"I suggest you find cover." I told them. Sun still smiling just shook his head, while Nep gave me a thumbs up. While eating this sweet tasty melon I peeked and saw Ruby skating across the tables on a food plate. The next thing I saw was a wave of ketchup and Nora breaking a metal bar.

What the fuck.

She then made a melon war hammer that somehow made a blast wave that pushed Weiss back hard enough to break a goddamn pillar. WHAT IS HAPPENING!? I wish I made this up but this is reality.

Ruby caught the knocked out Weiss in time before said broken pillar collapsed on her.

"Weiss! Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooooooooooo!" Ruby said in one go.

"Hey good work on the play. You might get into the drama club like that." I joked to her.

"Well thank you!" She said not getting the joke. Was my sarcasm not enough?

I then saw Yang duking it out with Ren. She uppercut him to the air and then struck him down. Well she won that fight. Nora came in and, I kid you not, hit Yang with the hammer so hard she skyrocketed. I really want to know what reality I'm in. Blake then made a line of sausages a whip, somehow, and hit Nora back to the vending machines. It spilled with soda cans. Now you think this was all crazy? Wait until you realize WHAT THE HELL IS IN THOSE SODA CANS!

 _Boom_!

Well goodbye face and goodbye sanity. Now we have military-grade-nitroglycerin soda cans. Fuckin soda ca- I'm done. I'm done. Not even the author can process what was happening in the series.

 **Enough breaking the fourth wall**.

Ok fine. The next thing I knew I saw a cloud of explosive-radioactive-beverage cans heading towards Blake. She somehow managed to stay alive, just enough for Ruby to overpower them by running creating a shock wave strong enough to redirect tables, forks, food and any remaining C4-infused soda back at team JNPR. Whom also survived. I clapped.

"Bravo! Bravo! Hey you know… Maybe we can CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" I suggested to prayers were answered as a angry Ms. Goodwitch came in and cleaned everything with a flick of the wrist.

"Children please, don't play with your food" she said in a low menacing tone, fixing her glasses. I got up and congregated with everyone.

"Where's Yang?" I asked. Then a bombshell hit me dropped down on me

"Speak of the devil." I said as she landed on top of me quite close to my face, making her blush a little. She got up and helped me up. Everyone started laughing and all as I noticed Ozpin calming Ms. Goodwitch with some wise words from what I can tell.

"Ok question." I said catching everyone's attention.

"Am I in the real world now? And that there is no more food wars? And also what is in those goddam beverages?" I said trying to keep my voice low. They chuckled at my flustered state.

"Don't worry Azure. It's Beacon! Anything can happen!" Yang said putting an arm around my neck.

"I guess so." I said slowly claiming my sanity again.

"But please don't do that again." I asked them prompting them to chuckle.

 **I'm back from the dead!**

 **Yes I know I've been leaving you all hanging for months now. Life just slowed me down exponentially and motivation is low, which is why some things are missing cut out here and there, and getting a little bit rusty with typing and grammar.**

 **I've also been playing Overwatch more lately**

 **P.S. If you have a PC and you play Overwatch, add me.**

 **But hey! I'm back! Fresher than ever! I tried to make this chapter more comedic than my other chapters as you know, the foodfight and stuff.**


End file.
